365 Days
by DarkkAngelll
Summary: Because 100 is too cliche. A very eventful year for our favorite heroes. Drabbles and one-shots. Flinx, RobStar, BBRae/BBTerra, Jerikole, Hotgent, CyBee, and a whole lot more. Updates daily. Rated for implied stuff.
1. A Secret?

**A/N: Hello! So, this is kind of my first time doing a one-shot/drabble/songfic compilation. I won't say much here. On the bottom, the first line is just a bunch of generics and information I think you should know. The second (and maybe third, if it ever comes to that) line is just a bunch of real author's notes concerning the chapter and a few other tidbits and facts about the chapter. Also, I'm starting out with Flinx, but not all of these will spotlight that particular pairing. Like I said - everything in between. ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. There - disowned.**

* * *

Title: A Secret?

Characters: Kid Flash and Jinx

Genre: Romance/General

Prompt: Diary

Word Count: 100

* * *

It was just a secret. He could _never_ find out about it.

In the middle of the night, when she was sure he was sleeping, she would crawl out of bed and turn on the lamp. Taking it out of the pillowcase, her pen would produce scratching noises as she wrote. Funny, it seemed, that a lot of what she wrote was about _him_.

* * *

She thinks she's keeping it a secret. He knows better than that.

He's fast. He recharges faster than most people. After a good all-night session of her scribbling, once she is in deep sleep, he reads.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that, for the first in 365 one-shots? It was pretty short, if you ask me. I'm not planning on sticking to just 100 words, just so you know. I'll try to close the number to the nearest 5 or 0. But I'll try to keep all my stories under 800 words, I suppose.  
**

**I was sort of playing with this concept of stating what Jinx writes in her diary, but I think that it would just ruin the effect. Was it good? Not much to talk about, as I said before - it's kind of short.  
**

**So, review, please?  
**


	2. Love Song

**A/N: Two down, 363 to go.**

**DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: Disclaimed. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

Title: Love Song

Characters: Kid Flash and Jinx, Hot Spot and Argent, Jericho

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Guitar

Word Count: 300

* * *

Jinx and Argent were in heaven.

Jericho sat on the opposite settee, strumming his guitar to a soothing tone. Music of an angel.

"I totally needed this smoko...being a superhero is pretty tiring, don't you think, love?"

Jinx just nodded her head absently, still immersed in Jericho's music.

* * *

In the background, there were two steaming boyfriends - one of them quite literally.

"Can you believe that, Spotty?" Kid Flash gestured to the scene in the main room. "They're ignoring us, for Jericho!"

Hot Spot fumed. "I'm not blind, Kid."

* * *

Jinx suddenly had a thought, as the song came to a close. "Don't you think that guys who can play guitar are - for lack of better term - hot, Argent?" Jericho flushed a shade of red.

"Totally," Argent agreed, a wistful smile on her face. "I used to date a bloke, he could _really_ work that guitar..."

Sighs from the girls. More pissed-off-ness from the guys.

Kid Flash sidled up to Jinx. "You know, I can play a mean air-guitar."

"I think I used to play banjo in high school..." Hot Spot trailed off thoughtfully.

Argent and Jinx looked at each other for a fleeting moment, before bursting into laughter. "You guys are such dorks!" Jinx said, still laughing in between words. When Kid Flash started grumbling unhappily, Jinx kissed him on the cheek. "But you're my dork, you idiot," she added, a smile on her face.

Kid Flash showered her with kisses, a new grin on his face.

"Same goes for me, then," Argent declared, taking the more direct approach as she kissed Hot Spot full on the lips.

"Ug?" the pyrokinetic managed after Argent broke away.

"I love you too, idiot."

Jericho smiled and decided this to be the perfect moment to play a nice, relaxing love song.

* * *

**A/N: "Smoko" is Kiwi for "break during work time".**

**So, it's Flinx and Hotgent this time. Also, there's Jericho! Jericho! JERICHO! -ahem- Uh, were they too OOC? What did you think?  
**

**Review, please!  
**


	3. Change

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Change

Characters: Kid Flash and Jinx

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Curlers

Word Count: 250

* * *

Kid Flash always reckoned that his girlfriend would be prettier without those...devil...horn...thingies. Which is why he made a quick run to the convenience store on the corner during one of those slow days for heroes like him.

"JIIIIINX!" he called out, clutching the paper bag.

"What is it?" Jinx snapped, putting down her novel.

It all happened so quickly. After a couple of minutes, Kid Flash stopped his work and mock-wiped his brow. "Eet iz _fini_, ma cherie!"

Jinx folded her arms. "Translate first, then I'll answer."

Kid Flash was happy to, not at all bothered by the moodiness of his girlfriend. "It's finished, my dear!"

Jinx cautiously raised a hand and patted her head. "What did you do..." She paused to look in the mirror. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?"

The fastest boy alive shrugged. "It's a public service thing, no need to thank me."

Jinx seethed for a few more minutes before pointing an accusing finger at the spandex-clad hero in front of her. "YOU! You-you-you destroyer of-of character! WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK I WANTED MY HAIR CURLED!"

"It was a refreshing change, compared to those...horn-thingies you usually have," he responded coolly, leaning back on the wall.

Jinx grumbled something about meddling boyfriends and how annoying they were. She stopped her rant to finger her new hair. It was still pink, much to her relief. It cascaded down her back, stopping a little above her hips.

She sighed. Admittedly, it _did_ look nice, though...

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Gosh, I'm getting really unsatisfied with my work nowadays.**

**Next chapter - should I go with the one-shot or a drabble?  
**

**Review, please!  
**


	4. Things Change

**A/N: So, I'm back, with another chapter of _365 Days_! Yeah, the title for this one is kinda ripped off from the actual series. (Also, it sort of came at a bad time because the previous chapter bears a similar title). But I just felt that nothing else will be enough to match this one-shot I thought up today. It's one of those rare ones with a plot. It's a tad long (if you consider 500+ long), but I thought it turned out quite nicely. Just barely.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans. Short and sweet.**

* * *

Title: Things Change

Characters: Kid Flash, Robin, Wonder Girl, Jinx, Starfire, Speedy

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: Childhood

Word Count: 505

* * *

Three children sat on a log. The lone girl was bending over, her dark hair tumbling down as she watched a caterpillar crawl its way around the area. A redheaded boy was restlessly swinging his feet, his blue eyes blinking every few seconds. The ebony haired boy, in contrast, was silently and calmly sitting, doing nothing in particular save for the occasional glance at his companions.

"Hey, guys?" the blue-eyed one boy spoke.

"What is it, Wally?" the one with the shades snapped irritably.

Wally shrugged, unsurprised by his friend's cold behavior. "Nothing, it's just that I hope that we'll still be friends when we get, you know, older, and stuff..."

The girl gave a toothy smile. "Of course! Friends, 'til the end." She nudged the quiet boy. "Isn't that right, Dick?"

Dick looked up and spared a small smile. "I guess so, Donna."

Donna gave a nod. Wally smiled at them as well.

* * *

"Wally? You...you're leaving too?"

"It's Kid Flash now, Donna. And only for a little while - Robin wants me there in Jump as an Honorary Titan. I'll be back, I promise."

"Then it's Wonder Girl now," the girl snapped bitterly. "Figures; he leaves first, and he wants you to come along too."

"Don't worry, Wonder Girl," Kid Flash said gently, smiling. "Friends 'til the end, right?"

Wonder Girl smiled in spite of herself and lightheartedly punched Kid Flash in the arm. "Right."

* * *

"Welcome to the party, ma'am," Speedy greeted cheekily, taking Wonder Girl's hand and kissing it. "Speedy here, at your service."

Wonder Girl laughed. How long had it been since she had a good laugh? Oh, right. Some time before Wally and Richard left. Like, _years and years_ ago.

She walked in with Roy, who gallantly offered his arm. "Well, I see you've found yourselves some girls," she stated with a grin, eying her now grown-up friends.

Robin flushed a magnificent red, loosening his grip on Starfire, while Kid Flash just grinned proudly, his arm around Jinx.

"And I see you've found yourself a guy, Donna," Wally teased, poking his friend in the shoulder.

"So, I was thinking, we might catch up on old times..." Donna trailed off thoughtfully.

Robin spared her an apologetic glance. "Er, me and Starfire...we had some...plans for New Year's Eve...and..." he just shrugged. "I'll make it up to you, Donna."

"How 'bout you, then, Wally?" Donna turned to the speedster hopefully.

"Er, Jinx...plans..." he said, also shrugging apologetically. "You know how it is."

Donna nodded in acknowledgement. Not in understanding, though.

"Friends 'til the end, huh? So, this must be the end, then," she declared bitterly.

Wonder Girl wasted no time in turning around and walking out the doors of Titans Tower. _My friends were Wally and Dick. _She assumed her flying position, still unsure. The countdown started already. _I guess Kid Flash and Robin took their place._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Couples kissed, and friends lit the dark up with their fireworks.

Donna Troy flew off, into the dark of night, not once looking back.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was a pretty long chapter compared to the others. Did you guys like that one, long as it is, and should I make a couple of others with a plot, or would you rather just some drabbles instead? The next part, as always, is a few insights and a couple of explanations regarding this chapter. If you're not up to reading the notes, then, you know, you can just review, or something. -grin-**

**Jinx, Starfire, and Speedy are more like supporting characters here. I didn't really know who to partner Donna up with, and though I could have easily kept her single, but I felt that that would make her sort of the odd one out, if you get what I mean. I know that in the comics Aqualad was part of the original Teen Titans, but three is enough for me in this story, I suppose. (Well, look who boned up on her comic book facts XD)  
I thought that this was really a refreshing change, compared to the past three that were just lighthearted drabbles. Of course, there will be more of the fluff, but did you guys think that I should inject some more of the serious stuff every now and then?  
**

**Reviews, _por favor_? :)  
I'd really like some feedback on this. Of course, I should want to know if you guys are still reading this. Reviews just...keep me going, you know? They have that effect. I love reading your thoughts on this.  
**

**As always, and until next time,  
- DarkkAngelll  
**


	5. Tall Tales

**A/N: So, maybe some of you are getting tired of Flinx. I neglected to mention that I've a system going on here; it's sort of like a revolving thing. If I've done 7 stories featuring Flinx (that would be a week's worth), the next 7 are allotted for another couple (I think I might do RobStar, but maybe I could also do BBRae. What do you guys prefer?), and the next 7 for another one, and so on and so forth.**

**This, if I'm not mistaken, would be the fifth story with Flinx in it. Two more, and you shall have your next pairing in the cycle! So, don't forget to review and tell me which couple you'd like to star in the next 7 days-after-two-days-from-now! (Don't limit your choices to RobStar and BBRae - go ahead and support whatever you like. Majority wins. If you're interested, there's a list of pairings I personally support on my profile.)**

* * *

Title: Tall Tales

Characters: Kid Flash and Jinx

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Wallet, Story

Word Count: 715

* * *

How many super-villainesses do you know that go shopping with their boyfriends - and then (I still shudder to think of it) _paying_ for what you want?

I mean, yes, I am sort of reformed now, and am a super-_heroine_ now, and yes, my boyfriend _is_ the one paying for everything, but...the very concept just feels so absurd to me.

Why pay for something when you can get it for free? I'll tell you something I've learned, and I'm coming at you with firsthand experience - a single dollar stolen is _much _more rewarding than earning fifty by honest means.

So, here I am, at the counter, trying not to look out of place and kill some fan girls ogling at my boy (oh, God, did I just call him 'my boy'? This is worse than I thought) who is currently paying for our purchases.

Come to think of it, where does he put that wallet of his? All you ever see is him reaching out to the back, pulling out a wallet, paying, then he just reaches back again. Is there some secret compartment? A pocket that we don't know about? Does he (ew) stick it in his spandex pants?

Mhm, I've aroused my own curiosity. I've just _gotta_ find out.

"Hey, Kid Flash?" I tap him on the shoulder. I can tell that he's a little surprised.

"Yes, Jinxie?"

No point beating around the bush. "Where do you keep your wallet?"

Kid Flash paused for a minute before grinning. "Well, I'm super fast right? So, before anyone can even see me, I rush home to put the wallet back, and then I'm back, like nothing hap-"

I whack him upside the head, some of the groceries threatening to spill out. "Don't give me that crap," I growl. "Seriously - What. Is. Your. Secret."

Kid Flash rubbed his head sheepishly. He let out a deep sigh. "Okay, you got me - aliens beam up my wallet and then bring it back to me when I give the signal, which is a hand behind my ba-"

Again, I whack him. Is this guy for real? What next, little green men take his wallet from behind?

"Okay, I'm telling the truth this time - there are these little creatures that are naked to the human eye, who take my wal-"

A bird flies overhead and lands on Kid Flash's hair. As he is trying to wave it off of his "precious head of hair" (and I quote that), my hands glow pink, and the bird left. Of course, the little animal left a souvenir.

"Aw, man, did the dumb bird have to leave its droplet-thingies on my hair?" I hear him whine.

"Answer the damn question, Rudolph."

He sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright. The truth is, I have a stash of wallets in almost every possible shop in town. All I have to do is run a bit and get the wallet, and then I p-"

I flick him in the ear and laugh. "Whatever," I say, squeezing his hand a little.

"So you believe me?" he asks, a lopsided grin on his face.

"No, but I got a good laugh out of it. If you don't want to tell me," I kiss him on the cheek, grinning afterwards. "Then it's fine."

He nods solemnly. "Thank you for respecting the secret, that has been entrusted to me by my forefathers, and has been in the family for almost a h-" His face pales, and he bites his lip to prevent a scream of pain from being released.

I smirk and lift my boot. When is he going to learn?

"Don't worry, Jinxie. Once we get married, I can tell you the secret of the wallet."

I roll my eyes and grin. "If you say so, idiot."

He nods again. "But for now, let's just go home and put these groceries back. They're starting to feel a little heavy."

"Okay."

"Now, if you're interested in the secret of how I carry my uniform around..."

I entwine my fingers with his, as we walk back to the apartment (much to my surprise, because I don't think Kid Flash likes walking too much), and he spins his tale of undercover birds and secret tunnel passages. And I listen eagerly.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I actually liked that one! It was kind of a silly drabble, but I really liked this one. But that doesn't matter much at this point - what I want to know is if _you guys_ enjoyed this story!**

**The scenarios going on in KF's mind were just random stuff that popped into my head while I wrote this. I didn't intend on giving you the real story of where he keeps his wallet. It's up to you, instead, to believe whatever you believe is the secret to KF's wallet. (I mean, Robin has his belt. Speedy gets a carry-on. I'll bet none of the girls have any qualms about bringing a purse. What about the other heroes like KF, Aqualad, et cetera, who don't have anything to put their wallets in? Quite curious XD)  
**

**So, review, please? :)  
**


	6. Sugar Cubes

**A/N: Your next installment to 365 Days! I'm still waiting for your suggestions! So far I've only one. Anyone else?**

**Also, this is the first time I'm going to be thanking my reviewers (since we've hit nine reviews, yay :D) - so, HUMONGOUS THANKS to .Ravager, Concolor44, jackie, Sofia Michelle, and TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. Thanks a lot! Of course, thanks to the wonderful people who added this story to their favorites list.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Sugar Cubes

Characters: Kid Flash and Jinx

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Justice, France

Word Count: 505

* * *

"THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!"

"Calm down, sir."

"BUT THIS IS UNFAIR! HELL, IT'S UNAMERICAN!"

"Sir, you are in France."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A [insert string of cuss words here] ABOUT THAT?"

"You should, sir."

Kid Flash slammed his hands on the desk. "WELL, I DON'T!"

The man in front of him sighed. "No, sir, you may not have coffee with twenty-eight sugar cubes in it."

"I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" Kid Flash gritted his teeth, and Jinx tugged on his arm. "I'LL SUE! I-I'LL DRAG YOU TO THE HIGHEST COURTS, SO HELP ME!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Come on. If it makes you feel better, you can have _my_ sugar."

"It's not that!" Kid Flash stomped his foot. "It's the principle of the thing! It's denying my right to drink coffee! This must be against the constitution! It's a free country, damn it!"

"Calm down, Wally," Jinx soothed, placing her hand on Kid Flash's shoulder.

The boy took in a few deep breaths and sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright."

"Good. Now, methinks that we should leave France now."

"Right." Kid Flash nodded solemnly. "But first, can we stop by the _épicerie_ first?"

Jinx raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Okay, whatever that is."

Kid Flash lifted Jinx and put her into his arms. He stole a kiss before leaning into her ear. "It means grocery, _ma copine __belle, qui est__la langue__ayant une déficience_."

Jinx's eyes glowed a dangerous pink. "Quit it, _monsieur idiote_. I have no idea what you're telling me, and you'd better hope that I don't figure it out, damn it."

Kid Flash grinned and nodded eagerly. "Eef you zay zo, _ma cherie_," he said, a mock-serious face on, in a (in Jinx's highly accurate opinion) terrible accent.

"One last thing," the boy murmured into Jinx's ear before turning to the cashier who was previously in a battle of wits with Kid Flash. "HEY! YOU! _Vous imb__é__cile t__ê__tu_! Just so you know, I'm not going to be saving your precious city next time around!"

The man shrugged, not seeming to care. "_Soit dit en passant__, __si je__suis têtu__, __qu'est-ce que__vous faites__, __mon héros __trop fier__?_"

Kid Flash stuck his tongue out, and, securing Jinx in his arms, he ran.

* * *

They were back at Wally's apartment, and Jinx eased herself out of the boy's grasp. "Well," she folded her arms. "That was quite the adventure."

"Jinxie, we're not going to be going back to France anytime soon."

"If you say so, _mon h__é__ros trop fier_," Jinx said teasingly.

Kid flash tilted his head, a vague look on his face. "You've been holding out on me!" he cried, hit by sudden realization. "You know French!"

Jinx shrugged, and smiled guiltily. "I don't; I just memorized the last line that that cashier was calling out," she admitted, punching Kid Flash's arm playfully.

"Now, then," Kid Flash said, heading for the door, his grasp on Jinx's arm tight. "Let's go get my coffee."

"With twenty-eight sugar cubes?"

"With twenty-eight sugar cubes."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Sorry if the French was incorrect, I was just using Google Translate. -shrug- Japanese is more my speed, anyway. Oh well.**

**I thought that twenty-eight sugar cubes was too exaggerated, but, what the hey. It's KF we're talking about here. He needs the rush. -evil grin-  
**

**If you are interested in the translation, here you go:  
**

**1) ma copine belle, qui estla langueayant une déficience - my beautiful girlfriend, who is language impaired  
2) monsieur idiote - mister idiot (if it wasn't obvious enough XD)  
3) ma cherie - my dear  
4) vous imbecile tetu - you stubborn idiot  
5) Soit dit en passant, si jesuis têtu, qu'est-ce quevous faites, mon héros trop fier? - By the way, if I am stubborn, what does that make you, my too proud hero?  
**

**Review, please! (:  
**


	7. How Many?

**A/N: So, the last for Flinx week. -sob-**

**So far, we have JeriKole in the lead with two votes, Ravager/Speedy with one vote, and...dang, only three people voted. If anyone has any personal favorites, feel free to tell me, and I might insert it somewhere. Otherwise, by popular vote, tomorrow shall be the beginning of JeriKole week! -blows party horn-  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: How Many?

Characters: Kid Flash and Jinx

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Children, Scent

Word Count: 480

* * *

So, here I am, lying down on my girlfriend's bed, staring at the ceiling.

I'm at Jinxie's apartment, in case you didn't get it. Her place smells of turpentine and poster paint, but I don't care. Her pillows smell of...her. That scent that is uniquely Jinx. That scent that I will love forever.

Oh, wait, here she comes.

"Hey, Wally," I hear her call out.

"Yes, Jinxie?"

"Get off of my bed."

I reluctantly get off the bed. (If I want to marry Jinx and have kids, I need my long lifespan, okay?)

"Hey, Jinxie?"

"Yes?" she asks, slightly irritated. I smirk in spite of myself. I love getting on her nerves. She's too cute when she gets angry.

"How many kids do you want to have?"

* * *

Whoa, where am I? What just happened? Why do I feel dizzy? And, most importantly, where's Jinx?

Okay, it's fricking cold here. That tells me something.

And there are a bunch of penguins waddling around. Is that an igloo over there?

Wait, did Jinx just hex me into another continent?

That's cute. She's just avoiding the question, I get it.

* * *

I run back to America, and more specifically, back to Jinx's apartment.

"Jiiinxie!" I whine. "Why did you have to hex me into Antarctica? It's fricking cold there!"

She laughs. Ah, her laugh. "That's the point, bean brain!"

"C'mon, Jinxie. Answer the question."

"Hmm...let's see. How many kids do I want? With _you_? I'd say...something like...none."

"Oh, o-HEY! Wait a minute, what do you mean, you don't want to have any? And more importantly, how come you don't sound like you want to do it with _me_?" I clutch my heart. "That hurts."

"Well, then put it in your juice box and suck it, idiot." I see her fighting the urge to smile in amusement.

I laugh, her words sinking in just now. "That was so lame," I say, still laughing in between words.

She shrugs, a huge grin on her face. "I made you laugh, didn't I?"

I kiss her on the forehead. Mhm, I can smell that aroma of hers. Intoxicating. I wouldn't mind if I just stood here all day. Of course, I know Jinx would have minded.

Reluctantly, I pull away.

And next thing I know, I'm in heaven. Jinx is kissing me full on the lips! Damn, that feels good. Karma rocks! I knew all this hero business would pay off someday! In fact, I feel like saving the world now! Wahoo!

I respond and kiss her back.

What are you staring at? Go on, get out. We're busy.

* * *

Kid Flash, tired from their make-out session, just lay there on his girlfriend's bed. The bed that had the smell that he would love forever.

Jinx, who was lying right next to him, rolled so that she would be facing him.

"Maybe just one or two. Twins?"

Kid Flash grinned boyishly. "You know it."

* * *

**A/N: Not my best work. So, what did you guys think? Sort of a Mothers' Day special (although I'm a day late).**

**For those of you who don't get the 'twins' part, Wally West has children - Iris and Jai - who are twins. Of course, Jinx wasn't the mother, but...-shrug- You know what I mean.  
When I write in KF's POV (for example, Fool Me Once Epilogue), I seem to make KF look...oblivious to Jinx's very obvious points. But then again, I find that strangely accurate xD  
Just to clear things up, the last part is in nobody's POV. Or, as I like to refer to it, the omniscient third person's POV. (Yeah, I'm weird. :D)  
**

**So, review, please!  
**


	8. Perfect Date

**A/N: Here you go! The beginning of JERIKOLE WEEK! -blows party horn again-**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Guys, it disappointed me some sorts to discover that some of you don't even _read_ my author's notes. I don't care if you skip the story details I put at the bottom, that's alright. But the notes I put _up here_ are, to some extent, very important. A reviewer (anonymous) neglected to view the notice of a cycle, a rotating pattern per week. It's not _that_ little detail that bothers me, it's just the idea that the notices here are ignored by some of you. There's a reason why these are the first words you see, m'kay? Thank you for your time.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Perfect Date

Characters: Jericho and Kole

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Mime, Recognition

Word Count: 540

* * *

It was a fine day in Jump City. The sun was high up in the sky, shining brightly. And the birds were chirping, children were playing, and there was no sort of criminal activity today.

Perfect.

For Jericho, however, what sealed the deal, was a very cheery Kole clinging onto his arm, walking with him step for step. Every now and then, she would joyfully point out a small detail that Jericho would otherwise have noticed. Of course, he would just smile and nod. Not like he had much of an option there, anyway.

"Ooh, Jericho - look! It's a mime!"

_Do you want to go and visit it_? Jericho signed.

Kole nodded earnestly.

_Well,_ Jericho began, a big smile on his face. _What are you waiting for? Let's go!_

Somehow, Jericho knew he would regret that last part. And he did, as Kole, stronger than she let on, kept her firm grip on his arm as she ran fast as she could to the mime. Taking a moment to recollect himself, Jericho hadn't noticed the mime creeping up to him.

The mime raised his right arm, as if he had a sword. The arm pointed at Jericho, seeming to say, _Care to battle for the hand of the young lady?_

Jericho, a pacifist, shook his head firmly, taking Kole's hand (much to the girl's delight and embarrassment) and walking away.

But the mime was not one to give up. He ran to Jericho, still proposing the same challenge. When Jericho denied once more, the mime roughly took Kole to the side. A crooked grin on his face, the mime cocked an eyebrow. _Still want to decline the challenge?_ He appeared to say.

Heaving a sigh of annoyance, Jericho assumed a fighting stance, and gestured towards the mime. _Bring it on_.

The mime walked towards the Titan, wielding his sword quite flimsily. He thrust his arm forward, expecting Jericho to play along and lay dead. Instead, the boy jumped high in the air with a grin. He delivered a kick to the empty air where the sword supposedly was. The mime, playing along, clutched his heart in fear.

A couple of passersby started to crowd around the duo. "Hey!" one of them, a child perhaps, shouted after a while. "Isn't that Jericho, the Teen Titan?"

Another spectator squinted. "And isn't that...Kole?"

"Oh my GOSH! JERICHO! I love you!"

"Can I have an autograph?"

The throng closed in on the threesome, leaving the two Titans with no choice but to sign some autographs.

Kole was tapped on the shoulder. "Just a secon-oh! Jericho! Hey! What's up?"

_I'm sorry that this wasn't the best date ever_, Jericho signed, a sheepish smile on his face.

Kole shook her head, and led the mute boy out of the horde of fans. "Jericho," she began, smiling brightly. "Call me corny, but, as long as I got to spend the day with you, I already got my perfect date."

She leaned in and kissed Jericho on the cheek, the boy flushing a magnificent shade of red.

_Kole_?

"Yes?"

Jericho unexpectedly grabbed Kole by the shoulders and pecked her on the lips.

_Thanks_.

The girl, still dizzy from the kiss, nodded absently. "N-No problem. Anytime, J-Jericho. Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Eh. Not my best work to date. Sorry if I didn't meet your expectations! Writers block is getting the best of me today. O^O  
What did you guys think? Was it fluffy enough? :O**

**I never really established a character for the mime, of course. I noticed that he _did_ seem to disappear by the second part.  
**

**Review, _sil vous plait_!  
**


	9. I Won't Forget

**A/N: We have a very long one here. Also, it's sort of angsty. I think I'll make it a habit and insert one sad story every week, just for a change of pace. Not that I don't like fluffy stories. **

**ALSO - Don't forget to start voting for your favorite couple, to be featured next week! Go, go, go! MAJORITY WINS! All votes from last week are disregarded. (Please know that I am very particular, and although I'm willing to experiment on pretty much anyone else, I draw the line when it comes to Robin. No way am I ever going to do RobRae - or CyJinx for that matter. Slash is also not my thing. Just making it clear. -shrug-)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: I Won't Forget

Characters: Jericho and Kole, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Robin

Cameo: Starfire, Raven, Aqualad, Speedy, Red X, Cheshire, Jinx, Kid Flash, Herald, Argent, Hot Spot, Ravager

Mentioned: Slade

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Prompt: Fire

Word Count: 1220

* * *

_Smoky smell...Bumblebee wide-eyed and panicked...Kole, crying...Kole, don't cry...I'm alright, I promise..._

It came back in snippets to Jericho. He opened his eyes, and found not the rustic wooden walls of the little cabin they'd rented, but sterile white walls and a heavy atmosphere.

His body felt immense pain; his bones jarred while he broke out in a fit of coughs.

"Dude...we thought you'd never wake up," Beast Boy said, his mouth in a smile, but his eyes said otherwise.

"I-I thought we wouldn't have been able to save you," Bumblebee added, tearing up.

Jericho raised his arms to sign something, but decided against it when his body ached again.

"Jericho..." It was Kole. Jericho didn't see her, but he knew. He knew that sweet, dulcet tone, the one, screaming in his dreams...telling him to stay awake...

Jericho shook his head, as if shaking away the memory.

"Dude, you should rest. We'll be here. We won't go," Beast Boy said, mustering a smile. "Promise."

Jericho smiled in return, and closed his eyes gratefully.

* * *

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Bumblebee's fearful screams jolted Jericho out of his sleep. He sprang up out of the bed and felt his heart thump against his chest. He ran through the halls of the cabin, until he saw Kole, also running towards him. She stopped, a good five feet away from Jericho.

_KOLE!_ Jericho mouthed, a huge grin on his face.

"Jericho! Don't!" Kole cried, thrusting her arm forward as though she could stop him from doing so.

But the message hadn't registered fast enough, and Jericho fell through the weakened floorboards.

* * *

Fire. It was all around him. The intense heat alone almost consumed Jericho.

High above Kole was peering down the pit, crying and calling for help. Her screams barely penetrated Jericho's mind. "_Jericho! Stay with me! Don't lose it..._"

He was feigning consciousness, his eyes threatening to shut close.

"We need a ladder! Beast Boy, call 911!"

"Too late for that. I'm going in."

"_What_? Are you crazy? _You'll die_!"

"I may not be smart enough to understand it, but I'm dumb enough to try it."

Jericho's chest tightened. If only he had a voice. _Don't, Beast Boy. I'm alright. I'll make it. I'll make it; I'll make it._

Jericho could just about make out a blurry green bird, diving headfirst into the flames. _Beast Boy, I'm alright_.

The form quickly retreated. "It's no use. It's too wild."

"_Idiot! We just wasted time; we could have called the fire department by now!_"

"The cabin is burning down, Bee!_ We_ have to get out! Now!"

Kole broke in. "Stop it!" she screeched, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her nightgown. "Stop it! We won't save him this way!"

The bickering ceased, and the Titans nodded in silent agreement. They would get out, and find something to rescue Jericho with. Not much of a plan, but was a plan.

* * *

_How nice_, Jericho thought, smiling in spite of himself. _They're really trying to save me_.

He listened carefully as the loud screams of panic penetrated the cabin walls. "_We have to save him..._" "_We're losing time..._" "_He needs medical attention, or else..._" "_Or else what? You'll go and..._"

_Go and what?_

It was more than Jericho's body could take. The fire swarmed all around him. He finally succumbed, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

The boy awoke once more to the same sterile walls.

"Jericho?"

He smiled. Kole.

Jericho nodded in acknowledgement.

Kole started tearing up once more. "Jericho...I-I thought I'd never see you again!" she blurted out, giving him a watery smile. "The police came in a couple of hours ago and assured us that they arrested the psycho who started the fire."

Jericho's eyes widened. Started the fire? It wasn't an accident, then. It wasn't because someone forgot to douse the last embers in the fireplace that night.

It was...

"Arson," Kole said shakily.

_Who was it!_ Jericho mouthed angrily.

Kole took a deep breath. She uttered the name with such fear that it wouldn't have been heard by anyone else. But Jericho got the message, loud and clear. "Slade."

* * *

If only he weren't attached to these _damned_ IV lines, Jericho would have punched himself a long time ago.

Slade. It was Slade. It was always him, wasn't it?

It was _him_ who blackmailed the Titans' leader into turning evil.

It was _him_ who manipulated the Titans' good friend.

And now, it was still _him_, who tried to murder his own son.

His blood pressure rose, and his heart started racing. The fast-rising _beeps_ of the machine alarmed Kole.

He suddenly felt woozy.

"Jericho..." a voice called out.

"Jericho," the voice repeated, with more urgency this time.

"_Jericho! Stay with me, okay?_" Kole screamed, squeezing his hand.

_I'm alright, Kole_.

He felt his eyes closing, and he smiled.

_I'm alright._

* * *

"Today is a sad day."

Robin stood at the podium, clad in black. Starfire stood solemnly by his side, her eyes covered by a black mesh veil. Beast Boy, Raven, Bumblebee, Cyborg...Speedy, Herald, Aqualad...Argent, Hot Spot, Ravager...even Red X, Jinx, Kid Flash...they all stood there in a semi-circle.

"I am here to speak on behalf of my friends."

Several dozen microphones pressed closer, camera flashes randomly lit up the room.

"In fact, these people here with me on the stadium are no longer just friends."

Titans North looked particularly sad.

"They are my family. We are all family."

Reporters, also dressed in black, wore appropriately sober expressions.

"Especially true for the Titan who we gather for today."

Robin fidgeted slightly, then continued.

"He was a man of great courage, strength, kindness, and love."

Raven nodded in agreement, biting her lip to stop the emotions from flowing.

"He knew who his friends were, and he cherished them. He was one of the best. The most grounded, the most logical, the calmest Titan in our 'family'.

"Today is a sad day, for today is the day that another soul has been taken by a man without feeling. A man who looks out for no one but himself."

Robin gritted his teeth and forced himself to continue.

"May the soul of Jericho, a Teen Titan, and a true friend, rest in peace."

He left the podium silently and fell in line behind Starfire, while the string of mourners exited the stage.

* * *

Kole, who had not been present at the memorial, sat down loyally beside a lovely casket. Flowers adorned its side, and she gazed upon that face peeking out from the glass top.

He looked so peaceful that Kole almost hated to be here and disturb him.

She could still remember Robin's understanding smile. _Stay_, he had said. _Take your time_.

He had caught her off-guard. She imagined them to expect her to be there, mourning the loudest. But now she knew. She knew that grief wasn't noisy. It's as silent as snow.

And here she was, brooding. Grieving. Mourning the loss of her loved one.

Footsteps echoed through the otherwise silent funeral house.

No words were exchanged. Cyborg handed Kole the white sheet. Kole smiled at him, but her eyes held limitless grief.

She moved slowly, and she glanced at his face for the last time.

_The last time_.

Her words were a murmur, but somehow, she knew that he would hear.

"I won't forget you, Jericho."

* * *

**A/N: That...was actually...so sad. I almost hated killing Jericho off, but, it was actually a key point in this plot. The story turned out well in my opinion. What did you guys think? Don't worry, he'll be alive in time for the next chapter.  
**

**Now, if you're wondering why there is a villain mourning Jericho...well, Red X was established in the show as more like a neutral party. I can imagine him mourning Jericho. Sort of. Kole was the one most affected, but she was the one who expressed it privately. I love that saying. "Grief isn't noisy. It's as silent as snow."  
**

**Review, _sil vous plait_!  
**


	10. My Girlfriend Can't Cook

**A/N: So far, we have 1 vote for BBRae, and 1 vote for RavagerSpeedy. Keep it up, keep voting! We have to keep it coming! Majority wins.**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: My Girlfriend Can't Cook

Characters: Jericho and Kole

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Porridge

Word Count: 540

* * *

A soft knock on the door jolted Jericho out of his slumber.

He opened the door just a bit, and, much to his relief, found no Sladebot or deadly ninja with a sharp sword ready to slice off his face.

"Hey, Jericho!"

He swung the door open at the sound of Kole's sweet voice.

_Good morning, Kole,_ he signed.

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty," Kole teased. "I made breakfast!"

_Y-You did?_ Jericho dared not think about the last time Kole handled the kitchen. As a "foreign exchange Titan", Kole was granted the opportunity. The results weren't pretty. It had ended with five hospitalized titans, two days out of commission (meaning two days without heroes, and two days of havoc), and a badly destroyed kitchen.

"Yes, I did!" the girl chirped, a grin on her face.

Jericho gulped. He nodded slowly. _Okay. Let's eat, then._

The mute boy was carefully observing his surroundings. No smoke. No burning smell. No vomiting Hot Spot and Kid Flash. No kitchen exploding.

It was quite the opposite, in fact. Jinx, Kid Flash, and Hot Spot were all seated at the sofa of the common room, quietly munching on...whatever it was that Kole made for breakfast.

"Quit it, Flash," snarled Jinx, flicking Kid Flash's arm, which was positioned around Jinx's waist.

"Make me," he retorted, a teasing grin on his face.

"Be quiet, you two!" cried Hot Spot, trying to return his focus to the news being shown on the television.

Well, it was as quiet as it gets in Titans North.

Gingerly, Jericho took a seat and picked up a bowl. Kole picked up her own cheerfully and started scooping spoonfuls of a moist, sticky-looking substance.

Jericho, feeling reassured, popped in a spoonful from his own bowl. His eyes lit up in delight. _Porridge!_ he signed, a delighted grin on his face. _I love porridge._

Kole grin excitedly. "I know."

Jericho flushed red. _You...You did this for me?_

Kole nodded.

_H-How_? Jericho's head tilted curiously. His face betrayed none of the bewilderment he felt.

"W-Well, I just made a quick trip to the store..." Jericho leaned in, probing. "...and I got a box of instant mix," Kole admitted sheepishly. Jericho laughed silently, inching closer to Kole.

He pecked her on the cheek. _Thanks_, he said, before digging back into his breakfast.

Kole, the tips of her ears red - a sure sign that she was pleased - picked up her bowl and resumed her eating.

* * *

"So...does anyone want lunch?" Kole asked, putting on an apron.

The Titans glanced at each other before nodding. "Oh, by the way, guys," Kole called out from the kitchen. "I'm going to be making it by hand, since we ran out of mix."

Hot Spot turned green, Jericho felt queasy, and Jinx groaned. Kid Flash got up resolutely and kissed Jinx's hand. "Fear not, fellow Titans!" Kid Flash grinned. "For I bear gifts!" He dashed off for a second before returning with paper bags. "Take-out!"

* * *

Kole came out a few minutes after, red with embarrassment.

"Uh, I think we should skip lunch," Kole suggested, gesturing to the smoke rising from the kitchen area.

_Hot dog?_ Jericho signed, handing Kole a brown bag.

"Thanks," Kole said gratefully, taking a seat next to Jericho.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but, it totally makes up for the angsty stuff I did yesterday, right?**

**Right?  
**

**So, what did you guys think? Review, please!  
**


	11. Of Diaries and Confessions

**A/N: Two votes for BBRae, one vote for SpeedyCheshire, and one vote for RavagerSpeedy. Keep the votes coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Of Diaries and Confessions

Characters: Jericho and Kole, Hot Spot, Kid Flash

Mentioned: Jinx, Argent

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Diary

Word Count: 840

* * *

Kid Flash snickered, taking a seat beside fellow Titan Hot Spot.

The pyrokinetic raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny, Kid?"

In reply, the speedster placed a black notebook on Hot Spot's lap and then, he proceeded to break out in laughter.

"What's so funny? It's a notebook, Flash."

"Wait 'til you see what's _written _on it."

Skeptical, Hot Spot flipped the notebook to the first page.

"_So, um, it's Kole. I read online that opening up about your life is a great stress reliever...so...here goes._"

Hot Spot, aghast, quickly shut close the notebook.

"Are you _mad_, Flash?" he hissed. "Kole will _kill_ you! And then Jericho will kill you again! Then Kole will kill you a third time, for good measure!"

The speedster snorted. "_Please_," Kid Flash said, taking the notebook from Hot Spot's hands. "I'll worry about that later.

"_So, I've been thinking...it's been great, being a 'foreign exchange Titan' and all that, but, I want to talk about where my relationship with Jericho is headed_," Kid Flash read aloud.

He grinned. "This is getting good."

"_So...I like him a lot, and I think he likes me as much as that, but he's never asked me to be...official. We haven't even _gotten_ to first base yet, and it's driving me _crazy!"

Kid Flash was now laughing so hard, he couldn't continue. "Jericho's not getting off easy with this one!"

Hot Spot rolled his eyes and picked up the notebook. _For posterity's sake..._

The pyrokinetic quickly opened the notebook and read silently, picking up where Kid Flash left.

Kid Flash's laughter had died down, when Hot Spot suddenly turned red. Well, redder than usual. "What is it, Spotty?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, turning the page of the notebook.

Kid Flash made a clicking noise with his tongue. Quick as a flash (no pun intended), he snatched the notebook from Hot Spot's grasp before once again breaking out in laughter. "You've been holding out on me, Spotty!"

Hot Spot, trying to hide his embarrassment, rolled his eyes. "Like you and Jinx haven't gotten that far."

"At least we keep it quiet!" Kid Flash retorted. "Look, I'll read it to you."

Clearing his throat, his eyes scanned the page, looking for the particular line.

"_I mean, look at Hot Spot and Argent. There's no denying that they've gotten _way_ past first base. Who are they kidding. The noise they make at night is proof enough._"

Hot Spot scowled, trying to fight the redness creeping up to his face.

Kid Flash gleefully returned to his reading.

* * *

In the middle of a paragraph about Jericho giving Kole a kiss during her birthday, the notebook was abruptly taken from Kid Flash.

"Hey!" he cried in dismay.

He looked up to see the disapproving faces of Jericho and Kole.

"Did you...just read...my diary?" Kole deadpanned, clearly not amused.

"No?" Kid Flash tried, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes," Kole growled, exchanging a glance with Jericho.

Kole stepped aside.

"Care to do the honors, Jericho?"

Jericho grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles. _It would be my pleasure_.

Kid Flash gulped. Well, at least it was just Jericho...right?

* * *

Half an hour later, Kid Flash emerged from the common room battered and bruised.

"I tink I losf a toof," he complained, taking a seat at the kitchen table beside Hot Spot.

Hot Spot gave him a once-over, and then started laughing uncontrollably. "So," he said, a grin on his face that screamed, '_I'm never letting you live this down_'. "Got beaten up by Jericho, huh?"

"Ith not funny," Kid flash cried, gingerly feeling his broken nose. He groaned in dismay. "I haf a date wif Jinth tonight!"

Hot Spot started laughing again. "Good luck, dude." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen area. As an afterthought, he came back and grinned. "No pun intended."

"I am so dead," Kid Flash said before cradling his head in his hands.

Bad move. He jumped up and started yelping in pain. "WATH THERE ANY BONE HE DIDN'TH BREAK!" he cried, rubbing his arms gently.

"His lungs seem okay," Hot Spot noted, snickering, before finally entering his own bedroom.

* * *

In the common room, things were very cozy for Kole and Jericho.

Her head resting on Jericho's shoulder, Kole sighed contentedly. "Thanks, Jericho."

_No problem,_ he replied with a smile. He grinned as he thought of Kid Flash's pain.

Kole laughed and punched him in the shoulder teasingly. "You sadist."

_No, just think of it as justice,_ he said, laughing mutely.

"If you say so."

The girl snuggled up to Jericho, burying her face in his chest.

Jericho could feel her steady breathing. He assumed she fell asleep already. He yawned and stretched his arms. He was feeling a little fatigued too.

"I love you, Jericho..." she mumbled.

Jericho flushed a magnificent red before resting his head on top of Kole's and closing his eyes, prepared for a nice, long nap.

_I love you too, Kole._

He knew she couldn't hear it, but he had the strangest feeling that she already knew.

* * *

**A/N: So, was there enough fluff? :D  
A bit of Flinx and Hotgent for y'all.**

**I know it's pretty uncharacteristic of Jericho to beat up Kid Flash, but, hey. We all know Jericho is a darn good martial artist, and he likes Kole. A lot. Enough to go out and beat their team mate for her. Isn't that romantic? -sigh-  
**

**What did you guys think? Review, please!  
**


	12. Unofficially Yours

**A/N: Two votes for BBRae, two votes for SpeeChesh, and one vote for RavagerSpeedy. Keep the votes coming, guys! We have to break the tie!**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Unofficially Yours

Characters: Kole and Jericho

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Fan Mail

Word Count: 735

* * *

"FAN MAIL IS HERE!"

Jinx groaned. "They just don't give up, do they?"

"Personally, I'd rather just burn them all," Kole admitted.

"I've got you covered if you ever come around," Hot Spot said, grinning.

Kid Flash dropped the sack of letters. "They're a persistent bunch, these fans."

Jericho sat down nonchalantly and opened up a letter.

_Kole,_

_I love you! You're the cutest Titan there! Will you go out with me?_

_Love,  
Brian_

Jericho's expression changed and he regarded the letter with disgust. He ripped the letter apart and tossed it into the nearest waste bin.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kid Flash asked, concerned by his friend's uncharacteristic behavior.

_I'm fine_, Jericho replied, still somewhat annoyed.

"If you say so," Hot Spot said, diving back into the pile of letters.

Jinx, who was reading her own fan letter, suddenly turned red and hastily tossed the letter away.

"What's wrong, Jinxie?"

"Nothing!" she replied quickly, burying her face in another letter.

"Nothing my foot, there's something!"

Kid Flash retrieved the letter and skimmed it. His expression changed and matched Jericho's previous reaction.

"_Who the hell is this guy, and why is he hitting on you?_" he roared, crumpling the letter and throwing it away.

"Crazy fan?" Jinx suggested.

"_So help me, I'll KILL HIM!_" Kid Flash seethed.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to let him hit on me."

"But the very idea, it's disgusting!"

"Whatever. It's not like _you_ don't get fan mail from girls."

Kole, ignoring the bickering couple, ripped open another letter.

_Dear Jericho._

_It's been bugging me that you don't answer your door when I knock, or when I throw pebbles at your window at night. It's also annoying that you don't reply when I send you gift baskets and chocolates. So, here goes - will you go out with me?_

_Yours eternally,_

_Kathryn._

Kole felt a vein throb on her forehead. Stalker much?

She ripped the letter in half and briskly walked to the waste bin.

"Man, we're wasting paper," Hot Spot said, tossing another envelope away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kid Flash said, grinning as he ripped apart another letter.

Jinx suddenly started giggling and sidled up to Kole. The girl turned red as a tomato when Jinx showed her the letter.

_What is it?_ Jericho asked, fearing it was another deranged fan boy.

Jinx handed Jericho the envelope, stifling her laughs.

Jericho suddenly lost it. He ripped the letter apart, threw it on the ground with a vengeance, and started stomping on it.

"Whoa, Jericho - take it easy!" Kid Flash shouted, trying to calm down the enraged Titan.

Hot Spot walked over and observed the pieces of paper. It turns out, the fan boy had submitted a picture of himself.

"He's good-looking, right, Kole?" Jinx asked, poking Kole in the shoulder.

Kole blushed and nodded.

"Do you want to go out with him?"

Kole turned even redder. Was that even possible?

"'Cause if you're not, I am."

Kole stared at Jinx, aghast. "WHAT?"

"WHAT?" Kid Flash roared, tearing his hair out in frustration.

"Kidding!" Jinx raised her hands up, a sign of innocence. "Kidding."

"Although, now that I think about it..." Kole trailed off wistfully.

_WHAT!_ It was Jericho's turn to be horrified.

"Gee, Jericho," Kid Flash said, his voice taking on a teasing tone. "You sure seem concerned about Kole's love life."

Hot Spot played along, covering his mouth in mock horror. "Don't tell me you and Kole are an _item_ already!"

Jericho turned red, while Kole just looked away, her eyes darting around everywhere.

* * *

Once the bag fan mail had been successfully incinerated and properly thrown away into the next dimension (courtesy of Herald, borrowed from Titans East for a couple of minutes), everyone retreated into their respective rooms, leaving Jericho and Kole in the common room.

"Don't worry, Jericho," Kole said, inching closer to the mute boy. "I won't be going out with him."

Jericho nodded awkwardly. _I'm sorry I can't ask you out right now_.

Kole looked honestly confused. "Why?"

_I'm just not ready for all this...official couple stuff_.

Kole let out a laugh. "That's alright, Jericho."

She pecked him on the cheek before standing up to leave.

"Consider me unofficially yours."

Jericho, smiling, leaned back on the sofa and touched his cheek gently.

_Wow_.

Suddenly, he sprang up from the couch and scrambled to Kole's room.

_W-Wait up!_

* * *

**A/N: Another bit of Flinx for y'all. Was there sufficient fluff?**_  
_

**If anyone cares for a brief explanation on what I mean by 'unofficially yours', it's like, Kole will be waiting for Jericho, and she will treat it like they're an item, although they technically aren't. I think I just lost myself there, but I hope you get the gist of it. :D  
**

**Review, please!  
**


	13. I'll Always Catch You

**A/N: Three votes for BBRae, two for SpeeChesh, one for RavagerSpeedy. Keep it up, only one more chapter and we say goodbye to Jerikole week! If you guys don't have any other votes, two days from now shall be the start of BBRae week! -is excited-**

**WARNING: Possible cheesiness, corniness, and everything in between. Could be interpreted as fluff, I don't know.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: I'll Always Catch You

Characters: Jericho and Kole, Kid Flash and Jinx, Hot Spot

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Prompt: Fall

Word Count: 785

* * *

"TITANS, GO!"

Jinx sprang into action, flinging one hex after the other.

Kid Flash started delivering a flurry of punches.

Cinderblock groaned but showed no other sign of weakening.

"Hot Spot!"

"On it, boss!"

Hot Spot quickly powered up, and he grabbed Kole, in her crystalline form. He delivered a mighty swing, and a satisfying _crack_ was heard. Cinderblock howled in pain, leaving the other leg wide open for Jinx. With a powerful battle cry, Jinx hurled a strong hex.

Cinderblock was now staggering, but it wasn't enough for capture. Kole, with Jericho's assistance, was airborne and sent a flying kick to Cinderblock's face. The kick had connected, and the villain was toppling backwards, but too late she realized that there was nowhere to land, nothing to hold on to.

She closed her eyes, and exhaled. It was a long drop.

* * *

"We have to practice this new maneuver!"

_Can't it wait?_

"_Please?_"

Jericho stood firm, avoiding Kole's eyes. So far, her puppy eyes were the most impressive he'd ever encountered.

He heaved a frustrated sigh. _Alright, alright_.

"Okay, so, you position your hands like this-" Kole demonstrated, her hands put together, the thumbs locked. "-and then, stoop low, so I can step on your hands."

Jericho did as told, and Kole gingerly stepped on the positioned hands.

"Alright, now, on my signal, lift your arms up, and I'll jump."

"One..."

Jericho twisted a little, readying his limbs.

"Two..."

Kole crouched a bit, trying to figure out some last-minute details.

"Three!"

Jericho quickly launched Kole up in the air. The girl was well above ground, and she tried doing a simple kick. _Nice_, she thought, proud of how smoothly the practice was going.

It was a great feeling, being up in the air. It almost gave you this illusion that you were flying.

Now, she could feel gravity tugging at her.

_Whoa_. She suddenly turned nauseous. _It was higher than I'd expected..._

Losing her composure, she let out a small scream of panic.

"HelphelphelphelpHELP!"

Her arms flailed wildly. She expected that soon, she would be experiencing pain all over. She waited for the loud _crash_ once she made contact with the hard training room floor.

Oddly enough, she felt the pull of gravity stop. But she wasn't quite touching the ground yet. Kole dared to open her eyes, and her eyes met a red-faced Jericho smiling at her.

After a few seconds, he let her down gently, and sighed in relief.

_Don't ever scare me like that again._

"Jericho, I-I don't know what to say. If you hadn't been there..." she took a deep breath. "If I hadn't gotten too confident, you wouldn't have had to save me. I was stupid. I was irres-"

Jericho placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head.

_Kole, no matter what, trust me. I will always catch you._

Kole blushed, and smiled in spite of herself. "Thank you."

They walked out of the training room together.

"You know, you can be so corny sometimes."

Jericho laughed mutely. _I wouldn't have it any other way_.

* * *

Except this time, where was Jericho now? The others were surely working on Cinderblock. They would be tying him up.

Kole wasn't scared. She knew that as a hero, it was a small price to pay. A little injury would mean nothing if the job was done. Expecting the worst, she hugged herself and tried to bend her legs a bit. It would lessen the shock of the impact.

The momentum stopped, and Kole opened one eye.

"Am I...am I dead?"

She could feel a sort of vibration, as if though someone was laughing. She turned her head and saw...

"Jericho!"

_In the flesh_, he signed with a wink. He let her down gently.

"How did you...when did you..." Kole sputtered, floundering for words.

He kissed her on the cheek and gazed into her eyes meaningfully.

Emerald met sapphire.

_I told you._ _I'll always catch you_.

Kole felt a couple of tears fall. She didn't care. She didn't care that she was overreacting. She didn't care that now she was the one being corny.

She just let herself go. Kole buried her face in Jericho's chest. The boy awkwardly put his arms around her, her tiny frame shivering from each sniffle.

"Thank you."

They stayed that way for a minute or so before Kid Flash called for them.

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds going to stay like that forever, or are we going to dump Cinderblock back into the slammer?"

"C-Coming," Kole said, managing a watery smile.

It was amazing how a simple movement of the mouth rebuilt Kole. She no longer felt like crying.

She held onto Jericho's hand, and he gladly complied.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best work. What did you guys think?**

**SO CHEEEEESY. :D (Or fluffy, depends on what you think.)  
**

**Review, please!  
**


	14. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: -sob- Last chapter for JeriKole week. This one is sort of a random, romantic-ish drabble.**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Happy Birthday!

Characters: Jericho and Kole

Genre: Humor/Romance

Prompt: Birthday, Parrot

Word Count: 1425

* * *

Jericho felt particularly tired that morning. He yawned as he headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast.

He was on his way to the common room with a bowl of cereal, thoroughly prepared to see no one there...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JERICHO!"

He nearly dropped his cereal. Kid Flash came immediately and put the bowl down on the table in the common room. (Okay, so he may have had a bite or two. Or three.)

After getting over the shock, Jericho felt pleasantly surprised that his friends were there, all gathered in the room, holding up party favors and gift boxes. _Thanks,_ he signed, grinning.

"Thank Kole," Robin said, gesturing to the Titan. "She planned the whole thing. Herald just got us here."

Starfire nodded happily. "I do believe Earthen traditions call for the reception of gifts?"

"Right," Beast Boy agreed. He walked over to Jericho, who was sitting in front of the group of Titans. "Happy birthday, dude," he said, handing the boy a poorly-wrapped gift.

_Thank you very much!_ Jericho signed in reply, smiling kindly. He neatly placed the gift by his feet, and looked up to wait for the next gift-bearer.

"A birthday that is most pleasurable, Jericho!"

Starfire beamed as she presented a good-sized box covered in exotic-looking wrapper, neatly tied up with a purple ribbon.

_Thanks a lot, Star!_ Jericho grinned as he carefully placed the gift next to Beast Boy's.

"Happy birthday, Jericho."

Robin smiled as he handed Jericho a small, rectangular parcel.

_Thank you!_ Jericho smiled politely and he gently positioned the present by his feet.

Kid Flash grinned. "Happy birthday, dude!"

He handed Jericho his gift. _Thanks a lot!_ the boy signed.

Jericho stared curiously at the parcel; an oddly shaped gift, spherical at the top, but straight nearing the bottom. Its bottom was circular and flat. Jericho imagined it being a bird cage. _That's silly_, he thought. _Only an idiot would give a bird as a present. I don't even like birds..._

He blinked twice. _But then again, Kid Flash..._

He shook away the thought and put the present by his feet. He smiled as Argent approached.

"Happy birthday, love!" she beamed, handing him a paper bag.

_Thanks, Argent._

Jericho carefully placed the bag by his feet, looking up and smiling for the next Titan.

"Happy birthday."

Jinx smiled a little before handing Jericho a small box, topped with a black ribbon.

_Thank you very much!_

* * *

All of the other Titans proceeded to give their gifts, Jericho routinely expressing his gratitude.

Finally, Kole approached him.

"Happy birthday!" she chirped, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I hope you like it," she added, handing him a rectangular box, wrapped in colorful paper, and topped with a neat white ribbon. Scribbled on the top was, _Happy birthday, Jericho! Best wishes. Love, Kole_.

Jericho turned red and slowly placed the gift by his side.

"Yo, open the gifts, man!" Cyborg shouted, grinning at Jericho.

Jericho nodded and smiled as he reached for Robin's gift.

He ripped apart the paper and opened the box.

In it, was a pen; the kind billionaire-business men use during meetings and whatnot.

_It's very nice, _Jericho signed, grinning. _Thanks, Robin!_

"Anytime," the Boy Wonder replied, smiling a little.

Next, the celebrant reached for Starfire's gift.

He grinned, and pulled out a small wooden guitar. It was painted red, trimmed with white and varnished.

"Do you like it, Jericho?" Starfire asked tentatively, biting her lower lip. "I was quite hesitant at first, as you may be the put off by it."

_No, no, no!_ Jericho signed, still grinning. _I love it. Thank you, Starfire! Did you make this?_

The Tamaranean nodded shyly. Robin gave her hand a squeeze. "That was real sweet of you, Star."

Jericho proceeded to open Beast Boy's gift.

_A hand-held game device,_ Jericho signed eagerly, grinning. _And it's silver!_

Jericho thanked Beast Boy for the gift, cautiously placing it on the table along with the guitar and pen.

He opened Jinx's gift. It was a silver chain, meant to be a necklace. What interested Jericho most, though, was the four-leafed clover charm dangling at the end of the necklace.

"It's supposed to bring luck and ward off all evil," Jinx explained.

"Why don't I get stuff like that," Kid Flash whined, poking Jinx in the ribs.

"Quit it, Flash, or I hex you into the next continent in front of everyone," Jinx snapped, her eyes glowing a dangerous pink.

"Jiiiinx!"

Jericho decided to put him out of his misery (and save him from a good hexing) as he opened the next gift.

_A new sweater_, he signed, smiling at Argent. _It's great. Thank you!_

"No problem, love."

The rest of the party went along smoothly. Hot Spot gave Jericho a basketball, Herald gave the celebrant a nice leather notebook, Raven - although Jericho could tell it wasn't her style - gave Jericho a new watch. Cyborg gave Jericho a new laptop, although Jericho knew it wasn't really his thing.

"Man, I'm glad I didn't give you the new tablet, the one with a 4 gigahertz processor. If a laptop isn't your style, dude, I hardly think anything else is."

Jericho laughed mutely. _Thanks anyway, Cy._

Bumblebee had given Jericho a basket of chocolates, Aqualad had given him a cool seashell - he claimed it to be from Atlantis.

When he reached Kid Flash's present, he was not surprised. He found a birdcage. What _did_ surprise him was that there was a parrot inside.

A. Freaking. Parrot.

_Kid Flash, you know I can't teach the bird anything, right?_

"Uh..."

_And it's probably going to live its life in boredom, without learning even one thing from its owner?_

"Uh..."

_Do you know the colossal stupidity it took to give a mute boy this gift?_

"Uh..."

_Thanks._

"...You're welcome?"

Finally, he came to Kole's gift.

Everyone gathered around, watching in anticipation as Jericho carefully undid the wrapping paper.

"It's...a scrapbook," Beast Boy declared.

Jericho flipped it to the first page. On it was a picture of he and the rest of the Titans after they beat Dr. Light.

The second page was of he and Titans North, and Titans East.

_That's really cute, Kole_, he signed, a big grin on his face.

"Flip it to the last page," Kole said, sounding excited.

Jericho's face betrayed none of the curiosity he felt.

He turned beet red, and Kole just giggled. Her cheeks were a little red, too.

It was a collage of pictures of her and Jericho. The flower he gave her was pressed neatly, the sheets of music he wrote for her carefully folded and inserted in a special envelope.

Jericho pecked Kole on the lips.

Kole, still in shock, stared at Jericho, who just grinned sheepishly.

The Titans started cheering and applauding. "Let's hear it for Jericho and Kole!" Beast Boy howled, grinning wide.

Kole smiled, and started kissing Jericho again.

The boy's eyes were wide, but he quickly responded.

They broke apart, both faces flushed red. "Happy birthday, Jericho."

"I love you, Kole."

"I love you too."

The couple grinned at the rest of the network, who had been converted into their fans.

"That is the adorable," Starfire cooed to Robin.

Robin started coughing a little, turning red. "Right."

* * *

The party had ended hours ago, everyone being teleported back to their own areas. Kole had giggled when she heard Herald grumbling about 'being used as cheap transportation'.

Jericho had spent the entirety of the time from when they all left, up to the current moment, staring at the parrot, who, save for the occasional squawk, was silent as he.

"Parrot problems, Jericho?"

Jericho snaked an arm around Kole's waist.

_Parrot problems_, he decided, grinning at her.

"Don't worry about it too much."

_I don't intend on doing so._

Kole laughed. "Good."

_Now,_ Jericho signed, smirking. _If you'd like to do something else_...

Kole smacked him on the back of his head, not hard enough to hurt (for the most part), but hard enough to let him know she was annoyed. "Jericho!"

_What? Don't you want to watch TV_? he signed, smiling innocently.

"No," she said, before pecking him on the lips.

"Tastes like honey," Kole declared absently, licking her lips.

_Thanks_, Jericho signed, laughing noiselessly.

"Let's hear it for Jericho and Kole!" the parrot squawked. "Let's hear it for Jericho and Kole!"

_Great,_ Jericho signed, sighing playfully. _The parrot knows one phrase, and he picked that one up from Beast Boy_.

"We should thank him sometime then," Kole said, giggling.

* * *

**A/N: Decided to get them together before JeriKole week officially ends. -sigh-**

**So, BBRae week starts tomorrow! Don't forget, you can start voting for the next week come tomorrow!  
**

**Not much essence to the plot, methinks. But I think there was sufficient fluff by the end. Was there? :D  
**

**Review, please!  
**


	15. I'm Probably In Love With Her

**A/N: Hooray! BBRae week is here! So, all votes from Jerikole week shall be disregarded. Voting starts as of...right now! Go, go, GO!**

**Story is written in Beast Boy's POV.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: I'm Probably In Love With Her

Characters: Beast Boy and Raven

Mentioned: Robin and Starfire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Thoughts, infatuation

Word Count: 810

* * *

I run a hand through my hair, staring at my bedroom ceiling.

Things have been pretty calm lately, after beating the Brotherhood of Evil. I mean, if that doesn't get the message across - 'fear us, we just beat a group of badass villains' - then those crooks must be pretty damn stupid.

Raven is pretty smart.

I twist and turn in my bed. I feel something squish. Oh, it's a slice of pizza. I lift it up, inspecting it. What the- dude, gross! Bacon! How can you eat a bunch of pigs like that?

Raven tried my tofu once.

Well, yeah, she said I should just respect how some people eat meat in the same way that they respect me not eating meat, but, at least I got her to try it.

I gingerly pick up the slice and toss it into the waste bin in the corner of my room. Score! Three points! Woo-hoo!

Speaking of which, I think there's a basketball game on tomorrow.

I wonder if Raven will come and watch with me and Cyborg.

Sometimes she's just sitting there on the couch, reading, lost in her own little book world. She never cheers us on during video games like Starfire does. She never bothers to watch with us during football games like Robin does. She never laughed at any of my jokes like Terra did.

But sometimes, I dunno, maybe I'm just crazy, but I see her smiling when I pull a funny. Sometimes I feel see her peeking from the top of her book and watching the game with us. I get this feeling that when we play video games, she's always just...watching.

Robin says that I'm too jittery when we go out. That I'm too restless, like some three-year-old kid. I snort as the image of our leader pops into my mind.

I wonder if Raven will teach me how to meditate.

What time is it already? I think I'll go take a bath.

I get up and grab a towel. I walk outside, and head to the bathroom.

Raven's room is legitimately next to mine. I wonder if I'll get to sleep there, with her.

Ew, dude, no. Get those nasty pictures out of your mind.

I step inside the bathroom, and start getting undressed.

I turn the shower on, and the hot water trickles down my body. I allow my muscles to relax. That feels good. And then, I start to sing.

"_GIMME A TICKET FOR AN AE-RO-PLAAANE, 'CUZ AH AIN'T GOT NO TIME FOR A FA-AST TRAAAIN, YEAH!_"

I'm a damn good singer, don't have to tell me twice.

I rinse myself off and step outside of the shower booth, my hair dripping wet.

The bathroom is a combination of lots of smells. Maybe _they_ can't smell it, but being getting in touch with my animal side gives me the advantage of leveled-up smell. There's Robin with his cheap hair gel smell. There's Star, with her nice, sweet, flowery smell. (I'll never tell them this, but sometimes I pick up on when they smell like each other.)

Raven smells like jam. Sweet-smelling jam. There are some days when I can't help it and I go here just to pick up on her particular scent, because I know that she's going to blast me into oblivion if I just walk up to her and go around smellin' her. 'Cause, dude, that would be like, so wrong.

I step out of the shower, still humming.

"_Listen mis-tah, ah can't ta-ake it no more, ah got to get ho-ome, ohhhh, yeah..._"

Suddenly, I bump into someone. "Whoa, sorry-" I begin, raising my hand in apology.

"It's okay, Beast Boy."

I wince. Heat rushes up to my cheeks. "Oh, uh, great."

I sheepishly rub the back of my neck, while Raven is just standing there prettily.

Dude, did I just call her pretty? Well, technically, it was her _action_ that's pretty, but...

"So, whatcha doin' up so late, Rae?"

"I was hungry," she replies, deadpanning.

"Cool."

I walk away as coolly as I can, trying to fight the excitement in my stomach.

God, why does she make me feel this way?

I mean, I've never felt like this before.

I sigh as I put on an old shirt I got from a concert, and a pair of Batman boxers. (Robin's going to kill me if he found out that I'm wearing his mentor.)

I plop on my bed and shut my eyes, blindly turning off the lights.

* * *

Fifteen minutes have passed, and I can't even freaking sleep.

What's wrong with me?

Well, maybe it's partly 'cause I'm thinking of Raven, and her pretty violet eyes, and her radiant white skin...

Huh.

I roll over, now lying down on my back. I stare at the ceiling.

I'm probably in love with her, aren't I?

* * *

**A/N: And Captain Obvious strikes again. How was that? First time I've ever actually focused on BBRae. I think I like it! It's kind of cool, 'cause Beast Boy is more like an equivalent of Jinx, who doesn't admit her feelings, and you all know that I love writing Flinx.**

**Song that BB was singing is "The Letter", by the Box Tops.  
**

**So, review, please!  
**


	16. Subtle Manipulation

**A/N: Second for BBRae week! Voting is still on! One vote for BBTerra, one for RavagerSpeedy.**

**CLARIFICATION: Sadly, we can't do couples again until a legitimate - I don't know, 7 couples - have been gone through. After all, it's best to add variety to cater to everyone's tastes.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.  
**

**For you, Sophia Michelle, as a sort of consolation that we can't have Flinx next week. (:**

* * *

Title: Subtle Manipulation

Characters: Raven and Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Jinx

Mentioned: Bumblebee

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Heat

Word Count: 795

* * *

"It's so _hot_, Raven!"

It was a fine summer day, like any other. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the water was fine. A perfect day to go to the beach.

Normally, Kid Flash and Beast Boy would agree. If only it weren't so hot today.

So. Freaking. Hot.

"Do we look like _we're_ hot, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, trying to coax her boyfriend - she used the term loosely - out of the Tower.

"In what sense?" Kid Flash put in, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his casual shirt.

"We're not in the mood for this crap, Flash," Jinx snapped, her intense gaze fixated on Kid Flash.

Jinx and Raven, who have long made up, ganged up on their significant others. They were decked in shorts and casual tops, their hair tied up in neat ponytails.

"That heat could turn a guy's brain into _mush_," Kid Flash insisted, his look pleading.

"I guess you of all people should be wary, since you don't have much to spare," Jinx retorted.

"Say whatever you dudets want," Beast Boy said, kicking his feet up on the coffee table in the common room. "Nothing - I repeat, _nothing_ - is going to make us go outside today."

"You idiots will get cool once you take a dip into the ocean," Raven reasoned, already getting irritated.

"But the trip there will take ages," Kid Flash whined. "By the time we reach the beach, we-" he gestured to Beast Boy "-will be toast."

Jinx smacked him on the back of his idiot. "Idiot! You have super speed!"

"Still."

"Oh, don't do that."

Raven sighed. "Don't bother anymore, Jinx. If they want to be a couple of sissies who won't go out and face a little bit of sunshine..."

She sighed again. Kid Flash shook his head resolutely.

"Oh no you don't, woman. You can't stab at our pride that easily."

"And if I say that we'll just go look for other dates?" Jinx countered, looking at her boyfriend in the eye.

Beast Boy snorted, jumping over the couch and rushing to Kid Flash's side. "You wouldn't. You couldn't."

"Try us," Jinx challenged. She flipped open her mobile phone, dialing a series of numbers.

"Hello, Titans East? Yes, I'm looking for Aqualad and Speedy...oh, hey, Bee...yeah, we're going to the beach...oh, like you wouldn't believe...okay, thanks much."

She snapped the phone shut, smirking at the two flabbergasted boys.

"You're bluffing," Kid Flash said, still staring at his girlfriend.

"You got Aqualad to come?" Raven asked quietly.

"Oh, yes."

"I call dibs," Raven said absently. Her hands flew to her mouth; her cheeks flush red, as if she hadn't meant to say that.

Jinx laughed. "Don't worry, I call Speedy."

Beast Boy's left eye twitched, his mouth comically hanging open. Kid Flash looked indignant.

Glancing at each other, the girls walked towards the elevator.

"Bye, boys! See you in a couple of hours," Jinx called out, grinning.

"Bye," Raven added unenthusiastically.

The doors slid close, and the girls shared a small high-five.

* * *

Five minutes have passed, and Kid Flash and Beast Boy were sitting down on the couch, looking bored.

"Have you tried Mega Monkeys 7 ¾ already?" Beast Boy asked, trying to break the ice.

"Dude, that is so overrated. Mega Monkeys 7 ½ is still better than that."

"No way!"

"Whatever."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Damn it, I want to go after them."

"I'll go get my trunks."

"Me too."

* * *

In Raven's room (which is legitimately next to Beast Boy's), Jinx and Raven snickered.

"Told you they'd fall for it," Jinx boasted, grinning.

"Idiots," Raven agreed, smiling slightly.

The girls stepped out of the room, Jinx carrying an inflated beach ball; Raven bringing a book with a slip of paper casually hanging out from a random page.

"Hey!" Kid Flash yelled, pointing at Jinx and Raven. "You didn't leave!"

"No duh, Sherlock," Jinx teased, walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"You didn't think we'd leave without you two idiots, did you?" Raven added, leaning in to give a small peck on Beast Boy's lips.

"Uh, of course we knew that it was just a bluff, right, KF?" Beast Boy said, laughing nervously.

"Right," Kid Flash said, rather half-heartedly.

Jinx bopped the boy with the beach ball. "Oh, get over it!" she said in between laughter.

"You know that we'd never go after anyone else," Raven said, smiling.

Beast Boy slid an arm around her waist, causing Raven to yelp.

"Now, let's go to the beach."

"A quick attitude change, I see," Jinx teased, also in Kid Flash's grasp.

The boys had nothing to say to that, opting to stay quiet and try to more or less hide their red faces.

* * *

**A/N: And they say chameleons change quickly. Not my best work, but what did you guys think?**

**If you're wondering, Bumblebee really was on the phone, but she understood that Jinx was just pranking the guys. Don't ask; it's a girl thing. (:  
**

**So, review, please!  
**


	17. A Battle of Wits

**A/N: So, we've got one for CyBee, one for RavagerSpeedy, two for BBTerra (I'm sorry, but you cannot cast a negative vote D:), and one for HeraldArgent. Keep it up! Please keep voting!**

**So, without further ado, your next chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: A Battle of Wits

Characters: Raven and Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Round, wit

Word Count: 995

* * *

**Round One**

"That's it! I can't take this anymore; not knowing who I am!"

Beast Boy put on a huge rucksack, heading for the elevator.

"Farewell, friends! I have enjoyed my time here, but, now it's time to find myself."

Starfire looked genuinely sad, Cyborg was stifling a laugh, and Robin just remained stoic beside Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go look for something worthwhile?"

With that, she glided out of the room, leaving three snickering Titans and one seriously indignant changeling.

"Looks like Raven wins this round," Cyborg declared, jokingly whapping Beast Boy on the back.

* * *

**Round Two**

"Dudes! The Packers are leading!"

"Yo, move your ass, BB, and let me see!"

"Shit! No way!"

"Uh, _way_!"

"Please, Raven, why are they arguing about who is victorious in the game of the foot?"

"Please don't talk to me, Starfire. All men are idiots."

Raven shook her head in disgust.

"I just ended up with their King," she said, gesturing towards Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Beast Boy howled with dismay. "I heard that!"

"That's the point, Bean Brain."

"And round two still goes to Raven!" Cyborg cheered, grinning cheekily at Beast Boy.

* * *

**Round Three**

"Please, Beast Boy, do not do this."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. "C'mon, Star, you know you want me."

Starfire cocked her head. "I do not have the longing for you. I do not understand."

"Hey, guys," Robin greeted, smiling as he saw Starfire. He stopped short at the breakfast table when he saw his usual seat occupied. "Beast Boy, get off my seat."

"Come _on_, Star, you know that you and I have some sort of attraction," Beast Boy said, ignoring Robin.

"Get off my s-wait, what? _What were you asking Starfire_?"

Starfire chuckled nervously. "Friend Beast Boy was just insisting that I have the longing for him."

Robin growled, glaring murderously at Beast Boy.

"Don't get so worked up, Rob," Beast Boy said nonchalantly, picking at his nails. "It's not like you've made your move on her yet."

Robin's eye twitched beneath his mask. "Say that again, Bea-"

"Yo, Rob! Go easy on the little dude," Cyborg called out, attracting Robin's attention. He looked at him urgently. _Mating season_, Cyborg mouthed to Robin.

Robin nodded slowly. Raven floated into the room.

"Good morning, beautiful," Beast Boy purred, kissing Raven on the lips. A couple of windows shattered, and the lights flickered dangerously.

"Azar!" Raven cried, breaking away from the kiss. "_Get off of me!_"

"It's mating season," Robin explained, feeling pity for the girl.

"They say music has the charm to soothe the savage beast," Starfire mused.

"I'd like to try a baseball bat first," Raven growled.

"_And round three goes to Raven!_" Cyborg called out, snickering.

* * *

**Round Four**

"Animals are our friends," Beast Boy insisted.

"Look, Grass Stain, I didn't fight my way to the top of the food chain to be a stinkin' vegetarian, ya hear?"

Much to Beast Boy's horror, he lifted the chicken leg to his lips and bit into it.

"Animal hater!" Beast Boy cried, hiding behind Raven.

"How 'bout you, Rae?" Beast Boy waved a plate of tofu in front of the empath. "Want some _delicious_ tofu?"

She heaved an exasperated sigh. "No, Beast Boy, I do-"

"Great!" Beast Boy grinned as he stuck a spoonful of tofu into Raven's mouth. Raven yelped and forcibly swallowed the substance.

She glared at the changeling, who was still grinning idiotically. "When people ask what the cause of your death was, I'll say it was your _stupidity,_" Raven mentioned darkly, her eyes glowing red. All four of them.

"Uh, gee, I seem to have lost my appetite," Beast Boy declared nervously. "Better get going now, an-OH, GREAT GOLLY GUMDROPS!"

Drowning out all sound of Beast Boy's screams of terror, Cyborg resumed to munching on his chicken. "Can I hath anotha sehvhing?" he asked a waiter, still chewing.

Raven threw Beast Boy out of her cloak, her eyes no longer blood red but still glaring at the changeling darkly. He had been reduced to a cowering pile of nothingness, shivering on the floor.

"D-Dude," he said, eye twitching, pointing at Raven. "So uncool."

"And Raven wins round four by a technical knockout," Cyborg announced, waving a fork with a piece of meat stuck to it, before promptly popping it into his mouth.

* * *

**Round Five**

"How could you make such an idiotic mistake?" Robin berated, walking into the common room alongside Beast Boy.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Beast Boy said tiredly, not even looking at Robin. "It's not my fault that Cinderblock discovered that lions can't swim."

"But still; it was _stupid_!_ You're_ stupid!"

"He's not stupid," Raven called out in her usual monotone, looking up from her book.

"Gee, thanks, Rae!" Beast Boy said, smiling a little. "That me-"

"He's just possessed by a retarded ghost," she added, waving her hand in the air nonchalantly.

Cyborg, who was playing a solo game on Mega Monkeys 7 ½, howled in laughter. "Nice one, Raven!"

Raven smiled a little, sinking back into the chair, and reading once more.

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy yelled, gearing up for an epic battle of wits. "Well..."

He strained his brain. What could he say that will totally humiliate Raven?

Starfire just walked in, waving her hand happily in greeting. So that meant everyone was here...

And light dawned on him. "Hey, Raven!"

He walked over, leaning in close. The empath unhappily put down her book.

"What is it, gr-mmph!"

Her next words were muffled, her eyes wide in shock.

Beast Boy, that idiot. He was kissing her, full on the lips.

And she was _responding_. Her arms flung around Beast Boy's neck. Love was slowly taking over her...

"Yo, take it out of the main room, dudes!" Cyborg called, a degree of distaste in his voice.

The couple continued their lip lock, paying no attention to the cry of protest.

Robin smirked. "Looks like Beast Boy just won the whole thing."

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy at the end. Did you guys like it? Not too bad for me, but, whatever. What matters is if I delivered to you guys! :)**

**Not much to say here...so, please review!  
**


	18. Fear Itself, or, Broken With A Kiss

**A/N: Eighteenth chapter! Woohoo! Two votes for BBTerra, one for CyBee, one for HeraldArgent, one for RavagerSpeedy. Keep it up! Otherwise, next week shall be BBTerra week! -party horn-**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.  
**

**WARNING: Language. Lots of language. Boy thoughts + fear, therefore requiring a _lot_ of language. You have been warned.**

* * *

Title: Fear Itself...or...Broken With A Kiss

Characters: Beast Boy and Raven, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Mantra, Fear

Word Count: 820

* * *

_Lately I've been having trouble focusing...I'm always scared out of my wits. Like, if Killer Moth sends one of those damn pets of his, I jump out of my skin. If someone taps me on the shoulder while I'm spacing out...hell, even if you dress in a blanket and scream, "BOO!", you'll scare the shit out of me already. Or maybe when there's a -_

The sky rumbled, thunder echoing throughout the tower. The lights went off, and the darkness engulfed everything.

_- moment of total darkness. Shit._

Beast Boy sank back into his seat with a sigh.

_So to conquer this, I came up with a mantra. When I'm totally chickening out, I just have to recite it, simple as that_.

"_BOOM!_"

"Nothing to fear but fear itself, _nothing to fear but fear itself_! Shit! Nothing to fear!"

Someone was tapping on his shoulder.

"C-Cyborg, is that you, dude?"

No response.

"Star? I k-know that's you."

No, still nothing.

"R-Rob? Ya there?"

Nada.

"R-Rav-ven?"

And nothing still.

Slowly, Beast Boy's brain processed the information. _That was just about everyone...including...me._

With that realization, Beast Boy hightailed it to his bedroom.

* * *

In total blackness, even the familiar halls of Titans Tower became impossible mazes. And what could be worse than that? Getting lost in your own home while four blood-red eyes are staring at you.

A malevolent grin formed, accompanying the menacing eyes.

Beast Boy blinked, before screaming. "_Plenty to fear! Plenty to fear!_"

Backing up, he dashed to the common room once again.

"_There's plenty to fear, Beast Boy,_" a malicious voice purred in his mind.

Staring at him once more, the eyes were right in front of him.

"_One of those things is _me_._"

"Nothing to fear, nothing to fear, nothing to fear!" Cowering, Beast Boy shifted into a mouse and he quickly made his escape.

He dove into his bed and got under the covers. Awfully gloomy today, rain and thunder.

Absently, Beast Boy reached for the light switch.

The room was suddenly filled with light, and Beast Boy relaxed. His head sank into the pillow, and he decided that a nap was in order. He'd just pass the time for now.

* * *

Five minutes into his sleep, Beast Boy was jerked awake.

"Wait a minute, dude..."

He smacked his forehead.

"If there's a brownout, how come I can still turn on the lights?"

* * *

Slowly, he went outside, cautiously checking his right and his left.

He rushed to the light switch and hurriedly flipped it on. No, no power came on.

"What the f-"

"_Oh, so you're back?_" the voice purred.

Beast Boy swallowed his own fear and turned around to face the being.

_Four eyes...four red eyes...evil grin...why is that so familiar?_

And then it hit Beast Boy like a truck of cement.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Azar!"

The lights came back on, although a few were destroyed in Raven's wake. The normal whir of the appliances was back, and two doors swished open at the same time. Robin and Starfire, it turns out, have been rooming together to pass the storm. Cyborg had been in his room, hiding.

Raven wiped her lips furiously. "What was that for, bean brain?"

Cyborg quickly joined the conversation. "How'd ya know that that would do it, BB?"

Beast Boy shrugged, putting his arm around Raven. "Like the best of fairytales, I broke the spell with a kiss," he said, winking.

"Don't ever do it again," Raven snapped, turning red under her hood.

"C'mon, Rae," Beast Boy insisted. "We all know you enjoyed it."

"Whatever. Just don't do it again."

She glided out of the common room and back to her own bedroom.

"Score!" Beast Boy yelled in triumph, dancing. "She _so_ digs me, dudes."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "So," he began, taking a seat on the couch. "What was all that about, that 'fear itself' thing?"

Beast Boy shrank back. "A song?" he tried, hoping they'd fall for it.

"Yeah, right," Cyborg snorted. "We all know you were chicken, BB."

"Like you guys weren't," he shot back, indignant.

"I believe we were not claiming to _not_ be," Starfire clarified, smiling.

"_Dude!_" he whined, ears sagging. "So uncool."

Starfire laughed, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I was just doing the kidding, Beast Boy."

"I wonder what scared Raven so bad?" Beast Boy said absently.

The Titans just shrugged, not caring much. All that mattered was there wasn't going to be another incident with Raven anytime soon.

* * *

Raven curled up in her bed, reading her latest horror novel. Tucked under her covers was a stuffed chicken, worn and dingy over the years.

"You're going to keep me safe, aren't you, Garfield, when there's another storm?" she asked the toy sweetly, cuddling it and stroking it endearingly.

Raven chuckled lightly, placing the plush toy on her lap, and she resumed her reading.

"I know you are," she mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't like the first parts much. I quite enjoyed the last scene. Remember Mr. Chicken? The one BB won for Raven? I imagine she named it Garfield. Ha. Anyway, what did you guys think?**

**Review, please!  
**


	19. The Perfect Name

**A/N: We've got 3 for Cybee, 2 for BBTerra, one for HeraldArgent, and one for RavagerSpeedy. If no one votes, next week shall be CyBee week! Woohoo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: The Perfect Name

Characters: Raven and Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire

Mentioned: Cyborg

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Nickname

Word Count: 625

* * *

"Aw, man!"

Beast Boy looked disdainful, following an unfazed Raven to the common room.

"What's the fun in having a girlfriend if I can't call you pet names?"

"Be happy I'm with you at all," Raven snapped.

"But it's a couple thing! You and me, we're a _couple_." Beast Boy spoke slowly, straining each word as though he was speaking to a child. "We do stuff. Together. Calling each other pet names is part of that du-"

"Beast Boy, I'll never let you call me Rae."

"How 'bout Rae-Rae? You know, double Rae?"

"Double no," she replied flatly, gliding over to the kitchen for her daily dose of tea.

* * *

"This is delicious, Star!" Robin exclaimed, waving his fork in the air. Starfire giggled.

"Many thanks, Robin."

"And I thought I'd never see the day my girlfriend gets to cook me my lunch," he chuckled, pecking Starfire on the cheek.

Only when they started getting...intimate, did Raven clear her throat. "You guys are _so_ not defiling our kitchen." Both looked baffled. "Don't think Cyborg doesn't tell me how you guys have done it on the couch. I'm never sitting there again, for the record."

After successfully shaming the couple, Raven allowed herself a smile as she brewed her black tea.

"Good morning, my Rae of Sunshine!" Beast Boy chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

"Azar!" she cried, willing her hands to steady and stop the shaking tea cup. A vein throbbed on Raven's forehead, and she turned around to glare at Beast Boy. "What was that silly nickname?"

"Rae of Sunshine! Doesn't that sound better?" Beast Boy said, looking at Raven innocently.

"Most definitely not."

"How about..." he followed Raven out, straining his mind for a great nickname that she could not possibly refuse.

"Little bird?" he tried.

"You've a little brain," she snapped at him.

"Oh, so this is a game now?" he suggested cheekily.

"If you're not going to stop bothering me, I might as well get something out of this," she said calmly, smirking as she sat down on the single chair. Beast Boy sat on the armrest, still thinking.

"How 'bout Vennie?"

"How about if I throw you out of the window, Bean Brain?"

"Ravey, then."

"Grass stain."

"Rae-kins!" he exclaimed.

"No way!" she exclaimed back.

Beast Boy snorted. "Would you rather I call you sweetheart in public?"

Raven cringed. Beast Boy went on.

"Or maybe Sugar Puff? Snookums? Peaches?" Beast Boy was making himself vomit, but the look on Raven's face was priceless. "Cupcake? Cutsie-wootsie? Doll-face? Pumpkin? Buttercup? Ba-"

"After careful deliberation, I've decided Rae is alright," Raven cut in, her face a magnificent shade of red.

Beast Boy grinned. "I _knew_ you'd see it my way."

Raven rolled her eyes and took Beast Boy's hand, much to the changeling's surprise, and, eventually, delight. "Let's go to my room," she said quietly.

Beast Boy cheered. "I'm _so_ using that name when we do the d-"

_Crash!_ Beast Boy had enough time to see Raven's dark face as he fell down to the ocean. Shards of glass followed in his wake.

"You just had to ruin it," she snarled. Strangely, Beast Boy was not thinking about how he might be falling to a (very painful) death by his own girlfriend. He was thinking about how hot Raven was when she was angry. He smiled in spite of his situation. "Oh, yeah."

He crashed into the ocean, and his head bobbed up after a few seconds.

"_So worth it!_" he yelled, hoping Raven would hear it. "_Rae!_"

He floated around for a few more minutes until he heard the shatter of another window and a couple of exploding light bulbs. Satisfied, he floundered to the shore and made his way to the tower.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Beast Boy. When will you ever learn?**

**I was laughing at the sheer corniness of the names I used there. I don't even know where I got them. XD  
**

**Review, please?  
**


	20. 15 Reasons To Love You

**A/N: Okay, so no one added new votes...still 3 for CyBee, 2 for BBTerra, 1 for HeraldArgent, and 1 for Ravager Speedy. If I'm not mistaken, this should be the 6th for BBRae week. Snap. Only one more and we move on. Keep it up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own Barney. (Thankfully. O^O)**

* * *

Title: 15 Reasons To Love You

Characters: Beast Boy and Raven, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Reason

Word Count: 1585

* * *

"Raven? _Raven_? Oh, friends, Raven is not responding! Should I go get medical attention? I-"

"I'm fine, Starfire," Raven said absently, stirring her tea.

Starfire clasped her hands and smiled. "Glorious! I shall now continue."

"Yes, yes, you do that..." Raven blinked. "Actually, I have something else to do."

On that note, she glided out of the common room. And Beast Boy smirked.

* * *

_Your eyes_

That was it. That was all that was written on the piece of sticky note. Nothing on the back, no heading, no introduction, just two words. It was eating Raven's patience up.

She was fairly sure it was Beast Boy. (He, after all, was the go-to guy when you had no idea who did such a stupid thing.) But what did it mean? What about her eyes? She had spent hours on end this morning staring into the mirror, trying to find anything wrong with her eyes. Aside from finding out that she had 257 eyelashes, she saw nothing else.

Groaning, Raven decided a long nap was in order.

* * *

_What time is it?_

Raven sat up groggily, taking note of the slight fragments of sunlight peeking at her behind the dark curtains in her bedroom. Morning already. Her eyes flickered to her door.

This seriously had to stop.

_Your hair_

What about her hair? It's purple. Purple is a nice color. It's the last color in the rainbow. It's the color of grapes. It's red and blue put together. Lots of good things come from the color purple. Except...perhaps...Barney.

It's short. It's not _that_ short, right? It's just a bit above her shoulders. So? Long hair is such a hassle.

It was straight. Curly hair sucks. Aside from face value, it was of no importance to Raven. Straight hair is easier to maintain.

"What's cooking up in that mind of his now?" Raven thought aloud.

"_Yo, Raven! You gonna come and help us answer that alarm or what?_"

Raven was immediately jerked out of her thoughts. Pulling up her hood, Raven stood up and went to join her teammates.

"What is it?" Raven asked no one in particular.

"Robbery, 5th on Main," Robin called out hurriedly, already rushing to his R-Cycle.

* * *

"It is most fortunate that we were able to capture the crooks," Starfire said, floating into the common room. Robin chuckled. "Just be glad it wasn't anything too serious, Star."

Starfire nodded earnestly, and took her seat on the sofa. Beast Boy came out of his bedroom, whistling happily. "Yo, Rob, you up for a game of Ninja Monkeys 4?"

"Count me out," he replied, picking up the day's newspaper. The lights flickered, but no one paid it any attention.

In her room, Raven started taking deep breaths, willing herself to regain composure.

_Your voice_

Some people called her voice husky; grating. Of course, her friends always told her there was nothing to worry about, and that her voice was fine. Were they just sugar-coating things?

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she stepped out of her room and proceeded with her day. Thankfully there were no other incidents, crime was slow.

* * *

Raven woke up the next morning, rested and well. Grabbing her towel on the way out, she headed for the shower room.

"Good morning, Rae," Beast Boy chirped, grinning happily at her.

"Morning," Raven replied carelessly, gliding past the changeling as quick as she could without seeming too suspicious. She heaved an unnoticeable sigh of relief when he disappeared along the corner, and she stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

_Your height_

So she was taller than most guys in the group. So was Starfire. In fact, Starfire was taller than her. What was wrong with her height? In fact, what was wrong with _her_?

_The stress is getting to me_, Raven decided as her head sank into her pillow.

* * *

And so it went on, for days, which turned into weeks, everyday, for 14 days.

Raven had been collecting the papers, pinning them onto a corkboard, mulling over them every day.

"Eyes, hair, voice, height, skill, intelligence, wit, personality, style, smile, vibe, control, laugh, scent," Raven recited. The words were already etched into her eyeballs. She had no doubt that it was Beast Boy's doing, but what she wanted to know was _why_. And more importantly, what it meant.

There was a knock at her door. "_Uh, Rae? You still alive? Breakfast's ready!_"

"Coming," Raven muttered, leaving her bed and heading for the door.

"Good morning, my Rae of Sunshine!" Beast Boy sang, grinning idiotically. Even under Raven's wicked glare, he did not get rid of the smile.

"Shut up," the empath snapped, gliding to the kitchen. Beast Boy followed, fingering a piece of paper in his hand.

"A most joyful morning, Raven!" Starfire called out, flying to the sink area.

Raven nodded in acknowledgement and sat down, picking at her bacon and eggs.

"There somethin' wrong with the bacon, Rae?" Cyborg asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I knew it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Cyborg. "Your foul meat has poisoned Raven! Here, Rae -" he stuffed a piece of tofu in Raven's mouth "-eat this! It will make you feel better!"

Raven gagged, and she promptly swallowed the substance. "Beast Boy, what have I told you about your stupid meat-versus-tofu arguments?"

"They're stupid?" Beast Boy guessed, grinning sheepishly.

"They're stupid," Raven repeated. "Now, don't ever do that again."

Beast Boy shivered. Desperate to steer the topic away from his possible death, he composed himself and he smirked. "Hey, Rae, have you been getting a couple of mysterious messages from someone?"

Raven almost dropped her fork. "What would it be to you?"

"Perhaps you're interested in getting another one." With that, he unfolded the last note, handed it to Raven, and he took his empty bowl of tofu with him to the sink area.

_You_

Craving answers, she extended her arm and suspended Beast Boy in mid-air, bringing him back to the kitchen table so she could look at him, eye to eye.

"You _will_ explain to me why you did all of this, or so help me, by the time I'm done torturing you, Robin will have already managed a confession to Starfire," she hissed, jerking a thumb over her shoulder to Robin and Starfire who were sitting in the common area.

"Hey!" Robin protested, pointing at Raven accusingly.

"It's kinda true, man," Cyborg said, grinning apologetically.

"What are you going to be doing the confessing of, Robin?" Starfire asked innocently, looking at Robin with her patented puppy expression.

Robin gulped, making a mental note to give Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg an extra hour of training later.

"Man, that'll take forever!" Beast Boy whined. "Okay, I give - I give! Just...let me down, please?" He looked at Raven pleadingly. The empath lowered Beast Boy, but she snatched his sleeve before he could move to do anything else.

"Explain, right now. Less than 400 words. Fifteen minutes. Go."

"Er, so, uh, those words were kind of a romantic gesture, y'know...'cause I thought you felt like I haven't been doing enough nice stuff for you, and, those words were..." he looked up at Raven, rubbing the back of his neck unsurely, "...those were the things I love about you."

Raven immediately let go, her gaze soft, and her face flush red.

"Y-You _love_ me?" she asked incredulously.

Beast Boy nodded, his face also a tint of red.

"_You _love_ me_?" she repeated, still shocked.

Once again, the boy nodded.

"Why _me_, of all people?"

"'Cause you're...you. You're awesome, you're pretty, you're independent, and you're pretty hard ass," Beast Boy said, grinning at her weakly.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Beast Boy stepped forward to hug her, and Raven returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around him awkwardly.

When they broke apart, Beast Boy looked her in the eyes. "So, are we together now?"

"Do you want to be together?" Raven countered softly.

"What makes you think I don't want to be together?" Beast Boy asked, genuinely confused.

"You're a great person, Beast Boy," Raven admitted. "You don't deserve someone as horrid as me."

Beast Boy laughed. "If anything, _I_ don't deserve someone as amazing as _you_, Raven."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling at him.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He snapped out of his trance, and he started yelling in triumph. "Woo-hoo! Look, everyone! Raven just smiled at me! She smiled! At _me_! Woo-hoo! I-"

Raven flicked him in the ear, glaring. "Just because we're together doesn't mean that you get a right to act like a doofus."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Beast Boy said. And he closed the distance.

"Well, how about that," Cyborg said, smiling.

"That is so sweet," Starfire cooed. Robin tugged at his collar nervously. Cyborg laughed, slapping the Boy Wonder on the back.

"It's gonna have to be your turn pretty soon, Rob," Cyborg teased, pointing at Starfire.

The new couple broke apart, both smiling sheepishly. Their hands intertwined, and they walked out of the common room, satisfied.

* * *

"You know, I've got a lot more reasons to love you," Beast Boy whispered in Raven's ear.

"I don't need to hear them all," Raven replied, opening the door to her room. She pulled Beast Boy in, and she smiled at him. "I think it's my turn to tell you why I love you."

The changeling grinned boyishly. "Let's hear it."

Raven sat down beside Beast Boy. "Well, there are those jokes of yours..."

* * *

**A/N: D'awww. How was that? Hopefully that one made up for a couple of poorly written chapters in the past...**

**If anyone is wondering why 15, I've got no idea either. XD  
**

**Review, please! :)  
**


	21. She's Different

**A/N: It's official! Tomorrow shall be the start of CyBee week! Make sure you get your votes in. Voting starts now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I have any rights to Tom Cruise.**

* * *

Title: She's Different

Characters: Beast Boy and Raven, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Manuscript

Word Count: 1360

* * *

Hey. Beast Boy here. I'm going to be talking about my girlfriend, Raven. Never in a million years would I have imagined that we, of all people, would end up together. But here we are. So me writing a best-selling book wouldn't be too much of a long shot, right?

You know how some dudes give chicks stereotypes. But my Raven breaks all the rules. I've always known from the start. I just knew, she was going to be special somehow. She's...different.

* * *

**1 - Women love to shop**.

_This is definitely not true. Raven? The only time she actually comes with us to the mall is so that she can get some 'real food', as she puts it. What, is my tofu not good enough for her?_

"Oh, Raven! We must visit the mall of shopping today!"

"No, Starfire."

"But I insist! I shall even do the treating of you-"

"I _really_ don't want to go shopping, Starfire."

"Hey, Rae, it _would_ be pretty sweet if you ditched that leotard/cape combo of yours for something se-"

Raven growled, fixing her sharp gaze on Beast Boy. "Is there something _wrong_ with what I wear every day, Beast Boy?"

"Not at all, dear!" Beast Boy squeaked, backing away slowly.

"You'd better hope not," Raven muttered, returning to her previous position. Starfire clasped her hands, beaming. "I-"

"I'm still not going shopping, Starfire."

**2 - Women need to cry.**

_..._

_Do I have to explain this one? Man, Raven don't do the crying stuff. _She_ makes _others_ cry._

"How come I've never seen you cry, Rae-Rae?"

Raven sighed and put her cup of tea down. "Let me explain this to you slowly."

She grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Me? I'm the daughter of a _demon_, which makes me a _half-demon_. Do you follow me?" She said every word slowly, straining each syllable as if she was talking to a kindergartener. "_Half-demons_ don't cry. _Demons_ don't cry. I will _kill_ you if you don't leave in one minute. Got that?"

Beast Boy nodded sharply, turning on his heel for a quick exit. "Yes, sir!"

"It's Raven," she snapped. "Not Rae-Rae, sir, madam, or whatever stupid moniker you can think of."

**3 - Women are never wrong. Apologizing is the man's responsibility**.

_Er, no, wait. Raven probably _is_ never wrong. Right. So, let's just skip this one._

**4 - Women do not know anything about cars**.

_Raven spends more time than _I _do with Cyborg working on the T-Car. She and Star are probably the most knowledgeable on mechanics, right after Cy himself._

"Raven, Cyborg is in need of our assistance. The battery of the car seems to be functional, but it refuses to start still. I suggested he adjust the switch of the solonoid on the engine of the car, but he asked me to seek your advice."

Raven tapped her chin for a moment before getting up and leading Starfire to the garage. "Tell him he might want to make sure all of the wires connect to the frame ground wire, positive starter wire and the yellow solonoid wire. Have him do the easy things like clean and tighten both battery terminals."

"Oh, yes, for the starter solonoid is bolted to the starter itself and is buried near the left front cross member," Starfire said, nodding in understanding.

"Right."

"And tell him to, uh, make the hubcaps nice and shiny!" Beast Boy called out, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Raven snickered. "I'll do that, Beast Boy."

**5 - If it's not Valentine's Day and you see a man in a flower shop, you can probably start up a****  
****conversation by asking, "What did you do?"**

_Man, Raven doesn't need flowers to know that I'm sorry. She's the kind of dudet who just takes the facts and moves on. Another reason why I love her. There's nothing wrong with trying to cheer her up a bit with flowers. Any girl will love flowers for no occasion at all._

Raven opened her eyes and yawned. Fumbling around for the light switch, she rubbed her eyes.

"Come in," she said sleepily.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy greeted softly. He kissed her on the cheek, and handed her a bouquet of roses.

Raven cocked an eyebrow, forgetting all hope of resuming her slumber. "What are these for, Beast Boy?"

"Nothing much. Just thought you'd like 'em," Beast Boy shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at Raven casually.

Raven rolled her eyes playfully and gave Beast Boy a peck on the lips. "You're sweet."

"Tell me something I don't know," Beast Boy grinned.

"Shut up," Raven snapped, barely stifling a laugh herself.

**6 - Women don't care much for a sense of humor in a guy if they could have a handsome one instead. (You don't see women trampling over Tom Cruise to get to Beast Boy, do ya?)**

_Of course you do! Aside from my killer good looks, Raven _really_ fell for my jokes. I'm the green funny clown! No, seriously, that's my username on the instant messaging servers._

"Hey, Raven! Knock-knock!"

Raven rolled her eyes and floated over to the kitchen for some tea. Beast Boy cleared his throat and spoke in a high voice, trying to imitate Raven. Keyword here being, 'trying'.

"_Who's there, my handsome changeling?_"

"Yule!" Beast Boy replied, speaking in his normal tone.

"_Yule _who_, my robust Beast Man?_"

Raven rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to snicker at the ridiculous display in front of her, and chose instead to focus on the boiling water.

"Yule never know until you open the door!" Beast Boy said loudly, laughing. He kissed Raven on the forehead. "I like a captive audience like you, Rae."

Raven smiled a little. Beast Boy was _such_ a dork. It was kind of...cute.

"Uh, Raven?" Robin popped his head over her shoulder. "You're spilling the tea."

**7 - Women are weaker than men.**

_While we're pretty much all strong in our own rights, some things are better done by Rae and Star._

"Ready to give up, Star?"

"Most definitely..." Starfire sighed, loosening her grip on Robin's hand. Robin smirked and took the opportunity. Starfire quickly slammed her right hand to the left, taking down Robin's own arm with it. "...I was about to say, most definitely not, Robin." She smiled at him sweetly. "Care for another round?"

Robin smiled weakly, doing a couple of arm exercises. "It's BB and Raven's turn."

"This is pointless," Raven droned, sitting down opposite Beast Boy.

"But you _so_ want to do it, dontcha, Rae?" Beast Boy teased, grinning.

Raven raised her eyes to the sky, but said nothing. She kind of _did_ want to.

"3..." Cyborg counted down, staying next to Robin and Starfire on the couch. "2...1..._Arm wrestle!_"

Raven maintained her position, never once moving to the left nor to the right. Beast Boy tried bringing down Raven's arm, attacking it from every way that arm wrestling rules would allow, all for naught. Raven yawned, and she brought down Beast Boy's arm easily.

"Did I forget to mention the monks of Azarath taught me how to play this?" Raven smiled. "It's a fascinating game; who knew that it required as much tactic and control as meditation?"

Beast Boy whimpered. "You forgot."

* * *

I guess that's it. So, if you've been paying attention, my Raven's no ordinary girl. Of course, she's got that whole 'portal between her dad's demon dimension and earth' thing going on, and she's half-demoness, and she's got wicked powers, and she's an empath, but, even if under all that, she's still a girl, she's no ordinary girl.

I'm sick and tired, honestly, of people calling her a freak show or something like that. In her defense, she's not weird. She's just different.

And I love her for that.

* * *

Beast Boy is my boyfriend, as much as I hate to admit it. But he's not just any normal guy. He breaks all of the standards of manhood. It's me, Raven. And I want to show you all how different Beast Boy really is.

**1 - Real men eat meat**.

_Don't even get me _started_ on that tofu of his._

* * *

**A/N: Mhm. So, what did you guys think? Muahaha. In the guys' defense, they just chose the wrong things to challenge the girls with. Aliens and demons are definitely going to be different.**_  
_

**Review, please? :)**


	22. Just Do It

**Start voting now, please! One vote for SpeeChesh, one for Ravager/Speedy. Hmm. Speedy seems to be very popular right now XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Just Do It

Characters: Cyborg and Bumblebee, Robin, Beast Boy

Mentioned: Starfire

Prompt: Orders

Word Count: 225

* * *

"Damn it, Bee!"

Cyborg stormed into the common room, followed by Bumblebee. He turned on her.

"Why can't you just do what I tell you to do for once?"

Bumblebee flicked him in the nose, annoyed.

"Told ya, Sparky - ain't no man alive who's going to tell _me_ what to do."

"Stop calling me that!" Cyborg roared, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Make me!" Bumblebee shot back.

"Maybe I will!" And he did what Bumblebee expected the least. He kissed her, full on the lips.

Bumblebee staggered backwards, and awkwardly wrapped her arms around him. Robin coughed, tapping his foot, and they broke apart sheepishly.

"So now are you going to do it?" Cyborg asked wearily.

Bumblebee thought about it for a moment. Then she grinned at him. "Nope."

Cyborg groaned. "Women, they're impossible. How do you get along with Star, Rob?"

Robin shrugged. "Star is nice."

"Not helping, dude," Cyborg glared at him tiredly. "So not helping."

"Hey," Beast Boy came in from the kitchen, holding a plate of tofu. "Since when have you two been dating?"

"We're not dating," Bumblebee snapped, narrowing her eyes at the changeling.

"Ah, forget it..." Cyborg stood up and marched over to the garage. "I'll do it myself."

"Dude, what was that all about?"

Robin shook his head. "No clue."

* * *

**A/N: -shrug- Not much to say, it was kind of short. I'll leave it up to your imagination, what Cyborg wanted Bee to do. ^_^**

**Review, please! :)  
**


	23. A Catch

******SUPER IMPORTANT: THE TEEN TITANS ARE BACK, BABY! WITH FULL EPISODES; THE WHOLE SHEBANG! **Fantastic! They will be coming in a _slightly_ different style, but hopefully no one hates on it, because the TEEN TITANS are BACK, and it's the best thing that's happened since the RobStar kiss in Tokyo! Woo-hoo! The producers need your support, and hopefully everyone reading this will keep on loving the Teen Titans!

_A/N: OMGWTFBBQ, I was late in uploading! -cries in shame-_  
_Personally, I blame the local power company for giving us black-outs almost all day yesterday._

_To make it up to you guys, I'm going to be uploading two chapters today! Huzzah!_

* * *

Title: A Catch

Characters: Cyborg and Bumblebee, Beast Boy and Raven, Starfire

Mentioned: Robin

Prompt: Chores

Word Count: 1180

* * *

**8:00 AM**

"Hey, Sparky."

Cyborg's ears perked up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. His head connected with the bottom of the T-Car, and he was dragged out by Bumblebee.

"Hey, Bee," he greeted sheepishly, rubbing the top of his head to quell the ache.

Bumblebee laughed at that. "Are we still on for this afternoon?"

Cyborg blinked.

"Movie, two o' clock?"

It took a few seconds to sink in, and finally it clicked. "Oh, man, I can't! I gotta finish tuning up the T-Car, then cook lunch, then I gotta beat grass stain at his new video game, then I gotta do training..."

The girl rolled her eyes. "But you promised!"

"But there's no way I can finish everything by two!"

Bumblebee sighed. "I'll help you finish it by two-" Cyborg grinned and stood up to kiss his girlfriend "-but I expect dinner too!" Bumblebee added with a cheeky grin. Cyborg rolled his good eye.

"Deal."

Bumblebee crouched, peering at Cyborg's work area beneath the car. "So, what do I do first, Sparky?"

"Well, you can start by not calling me Sparky."

Bumblebee snorted. "You know that's not gonna happen. Now, what do I do?"

Cyborg handed her a greasy towel. "First, we gotta clean up the car. I got the engine; just clean the seats and make sure the hubcaps are nice an' shiny. Think ya can handle that, Bee?" he said with a wink.

"Of course I can!" Bumblebee replied, indignant.

"Then let's get to it!"

**10:27 AM**

"Well, that took quicker than I expected." Cyborg rubbed his hands together, grinning. "Now I gotta go beat BB at his new video game." Bumblebee rolled her eyes at that. "What?"

"You men and your video games!" Cyborg laughed. "What do you want me to do next, Sparky?"

"If you still wanna help, you can do lunch," Cyborg offered.

"What do you guys usually eat for lunch?"

"Green Bean usually eats his tofu gunk, but you can skip that. He'll make it himself. Anything meaty is good for lunch," he said, grinning at her lopsidedly.

Bumblebee laughed. "You guys are unfair to Beast Boy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bee," Cyborg said, kissing her on the forehead.

**10:34 AM**

"This should be simple enough...it's a stove..."

Bumblebee fiddled around with the controls until she got the desired result: fire.

Humming, she placed a pot of water on the stove and started chopping the pork.

"Awwww, dude! That's so unfair! You're running cheat codes on your arm, I knew it!"

"Shut up, grass stain, you know I'm just better at you than this!"

"But you're cheating!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I dunno about cheating, but I sure as hell am winning!"

Wide-eyed, Beast Boy snapped his head back to the television screen, where the word, _WINNER_, was being flashed. Cyborg's character gripped the trophy eagerly, while Beast Boy's character had crashed into a wall somewhere back on the race track. The changeling whimpered.

"So unfair!"

Cyborg laughed. "It's not a crime to be born a winner, BB."

He slapped Beast Boy on the back. "Gotta go now; better help Bee do lunch."

"Oh, yeah, Rae promised me she'd go with me to the carnival. _Hey, Rae!_"

"What?" Raven hissed, glaring at him from behind her book.

"We're going to the carnival, remember?"

"No, we're not."

"But you said!"

"_In your dreams!_"

A shriek was heard from the kitchen, and Cyborg came running. "What's wrong, Bee?"

The girl cursed under her breath, pressing her finger, blood oozing out. "Cut myself..."

Cyborg sighed. "You go ahead and find the medical bay, I'll do lunch."

Bumblebee nodded, still sour. Once she left the kitchen area, Cyborg noticed that the pot she'd been heating up had nothing in it except drops of water. The meat was chopped, but bloody in some areas. Cyborg shuddered, and started washing off the pork.

**11:58 AM**

"Anything else, Sparky?"

"Gotta do my hour of training for the day," he replied, heading towards the training room.

"That's it?" Bumblebee confirmed, haggard after sorting out through all the cabinets in the medical bay to find the bandages and cotton.

"Well, I _do_ have to do the laundry today..." Cyborg trailed off, waiting for Bumblebee to answer. His girlfriend sighed wearily.

"I'll do it...just go on with your silly training..."

"Don't worry; I'll make it up to ya," he whispered, pecking her on the cheek. Bumblebee smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You'd better."

**12:05 PM**

"Starfire?"

Bumblebee dropped the three bags of laundry on the floor, and used her other hand to knock on the alien's door. "You there, Starfire?"

She could make out the muffled, "_Wait the minute!_", coming from the other side. This was going to be a _long_ two hours of laundry.

Starfire opened the door, and smiled at Bumblebee. "Are you doing the laundry in place of friend Cyborg?" she asked curiously.

Bumblebee nodded, and murmured her thanks as she grabbed the bag of laundry and headed for the laundry room.

**12:47 PM**

Bumblebee scrunched her nose up in disgust. Spending two hours with Robin's smelly training shirts and Beast Boy's...everything...was not her ideal situation.

She sighed as she pulled out the clean clothing. Sitting down on a wooden stool, she started folding the clothes carefully while the next batch was in the washing machine. Thank God for technology.

**1:58 PM**

"Bee?"

Cyborg stepped into his room quietly, looking for his date for today. "Are you there, Bee?"

He stepped out after two minutes of searching, and he sighed. He went back into the common room and started asking around. "Have you seen Bumblebee, Rae?"

Raven put down her latest novel and pointed to the couch. Cyborg grinned at her and nodded his thanks. "Hey, Bee, I-"

He stopped short and laughed. So that's where she was.

Quietly sleeping on the couch, Bumblebee was curled up in a ball and tucked in under Starfire's beddings. Cyborg chucked and kneeled beside her.

"Thanks for helping me get the work done today, Bee...

"Although I was looking forward to the date, I knew that there had to be some sort of catch."

Cyborg stroked her back affectionately. "I guess I wasn't counting on my girlfriend to fall asleep on me."

Beast Boy snorted. "It's a good thing Rae is punctual. We had a great time at the carnival, right, Rae-Rae?"

Raven rolled her eyes and lifted her book, burying her face in it. Hopefully no one would be stupid enough to go into her room and find the stuffed chicken lying there on her bed.

**5:57 PM**

"W-What time is it?" Bumblebee asked groggily, stretching her arms.

Cyborg chuckled. "About three minutes to six."

Bumblebee sat up and nearly hit Cyborg on the head. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so cute when you were asleep, and I-"

Bumblebee flicked him in the nose. "Idiot."

"Thanks," Cyborg said with a laugh.

He took Bumblebee's hand and helped her down. "Now, how about that dinner?"

"I'd be delighted to," Bumblebee replied, chuckling.

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha, sneakily inserted BBRae fluff. Not one of my best chapters, but what did you guys think?**

**Review, please! :D**


	24. Truly Alive

**A/N: Meh. Not much. Did you guys catch my announcement? Teen Titans are back, baby! In a Cartoon Network channel near you, this 2013!**

**Wait, I think I'm getting my advertisements mixed up...  
**

**We've got 1 vote for BBTerra, 2 for SpeeChesh, 1 for RavagerSpeedy, 1 for RobStar (if you change your mind about this please tell me immediately), aaaaand, only five people voted. C'mon guys, people's choice here! Otherwise, next week shall be SpeeChesh! -rubs hands together evilly- I'm going to have much fun next week...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.  
**

**WARNING: This may or may not be good spiritual stuff. Don't sue me if you felt it, don't sue me if you didn't. Er, wait, don't sue me, no matter what the circumstance is.**

* * *

Title: Truly Alive

Characters: Cyborg and Bumblebee, Raven

Mentioned: Robin and Starfire

Genre: Spiritual/Romance

Prompt: Human

Word Count: 730

* * *

**XX/XX/2003**

**Location: Titans Tower**

_Victor Stone, 16 years of age, all-American sports star of xx High School, passed away today as a result of a freak accident, details undisclosed. Born to Silas Stone and Elinore Stone (deceased, 19xx), a pair of acclaimed scientists, Victor was shown to have a genius-level Intelligence Quotient. Victor was reported to have been hanging around miscreants, one of them being Ron Evers. Confirmed girlfriend, Marcy Reynolds, has not delivered a statement concerning the tragic death of Mr. Stone._

I sit in my room, not doing anything in particular. Today, I move into the latest monument that has graced America's land. Titans Tower.

The news clipping. I had mulled over it for months, everyday, the words are already etched into my eyelid. That's right. My other eye, lost to a freak monster from another dimension.

_"Victor, I-"_

_"Just shut up, old man!" His father appeared hurt, but he reeled on. "All my life, you've used me; forced me to be what you wanted me to be." His eyes narrowed in anger. "And all my life, I _fought_ you, but you won, didn't you?"_

_He clutched at the cloth on the operating table with his prosthetic hand. "Curse you, man - I'm _exactly_ what you want me to be now!" He was yelling at this point. "Damn it, why couldn't you just let me die?" he demanded, disgusted with himself, but more so at his own father. "_Why couldn't you just let me die?_" he screamed, losing all will to live._

I fidget in my seat. It's never been nice to relive that particular moment in my life. But then again, I don't have much of a choice, do I? It's all stored up there.

I hear a faint knock on my door.

"_Hey, Cy?_"

Oh, it's that green kid. Beast Boy.

"Yeah?" I reply, not in the mood for any of his jokes.

"_Uh, just...dinner._"

"I'll be right out," I say, stretching.

The door swishes open, and his green face is looking up at me, eyes locking with mine. I smile, for the first time in a very long time.

The name's Victor Stone. I'm a freak.

But I guess life's going to get a bit better, now that I'm living with other freaks; abominations, outcasts. We're going to be heroes. And we're going to have a fucking great time doing it.

**XX/XX/2005**

**Location: Titans Tower**

I've never felt truly human. Not even after two years of living life, I never have. Not even while me and BB are playing his latest video game. Not even while I try to teach Star to play football. Not even when me and Rob are doing a quick sparring session. Not even while me and Rae are just...hanging around the common room.

I'm making progress, but, it's never quite the same. People don't mind anymore, seeing me in all my robotic glory.

How do you make a guy feel alive, when only half of him's got blood pumping? When only half of his heart is beating?

**XX/XX/2006**

**Location: Tokyo hotel**

Some people just have a knack for it.

_"I think I was wrong before. Maybe a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be... maybe __we__ could be-"_

A knack for what?

_"Robin?"_

_"Starfire?"_

_"Stop talking."_

Living.

**XX/XX/2007**

**Location: Titans Tower**

If there's anything I've learned over the past four years of living with my crazy adopted family, it's that being human isn't if your heart beats or if you got blood pumping you alive.

"_You still alive there, Sparky_?"

It's not a matter of if you got internal organs, or if you are 100% flesh.

"Just a minute, Bee."

It's all a matter of if you can love; if you can live life; if you can let people in.

"How's my favorite boy?"

"Fantastic! And how's my number-one girl?"

I've got Bee.

"Great, although Traffic Light over there still doesn't like me cozying up in a relationship."

She, and the rest of the Titans - they're all I need to know that I'm truly human.

"Stubborn little guy, ain't he?"

They're all I need to know that I'm still alive.

"Don't worry; he'll get used to it."

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

That obituary? I haven't looked at it in three years.

Maybe I _do_ owe my dad an apology.

* * *

**A/N: -shrug-**

**If anyone's got an idea for the next chapters, I will love you forever and shower you in virtual cookies. No, seriously. All suggestions are _much_ appreciated.  
**

**Review, please! :D  
**

**P.S. The flashback from the time Cyborg was being implanted with prosthetic body parts, the dialogue was from the comic. I have no idea if they've retconned or anything, so...yeah...  
**


	25. Take It Back

**A/N: Peace, love, and a drabble update!**

**Sorry about forgetting to update. Again. -headdesk- School's just started and I've got a million things to do x_X  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Take It Back

Characters: Cyborg and Bumblebee

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Card

Word Count: 100

* * *

"_But, Bee!_"

"Don't give me that crap."

"_Bee!_"

"Oh, no, you don't, Sparky. You know that's not gonna work on _me_."

"Please?"

"No. You can't take it back."

"But I didn't mean to!"

"What's done is done, Sparky."

"Why _can't_ I take it back?"

"'Cause. You've done it and no way am I letting you take it back, no matter what you say."

"_Ple-ase?_"

Bumblebee sighed. "No, Sparky, you can't take the old maid back."

Cyborg groaned, and placed down his hand of cards in defeat.

"You win."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think they were talking about? XD**

**Review, please! :D  
**


	26. The Perfect Girl

**A/N: Woo-hoo! So we've got SpeeChesh in the lead with four votes, TerraBB and RobStar in a tie with 1 vote each. Keep it up! Only two more days 'til the next week!**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: The Perfect Girl

Characters: Cyborg and Bumblebee

Mentioned: Starfire and Robin, Raven and Beast Boy, Terra, Jinx and Kid Flash, Blackfire, Cheshire and Speedy, Kole and Jericho, Argent and Hot Spot, Kitten, Pantha, Sarasim

Genre: Romance/General

Word Count: 385

* * *

You know that feeling when you finally find your perfect girl?

I haven't found mine yet, and I'm going to do something about it.

I grab a pen and piece of paper and start writing down names on it.

_**Starfire**_

_+ Sweet_

_+ Kind_

_+ Energetic_

_+ Beautiful_

_- Robin_

_**Raven**_

_+ Level-headed_

_+Beautiful_

_+ Independent_

_- Half-Demon_

_- Beast Boy_

_**Jinx**_

_+ Attractive_

_+ Badass_

_- Kid Flash_

_- Former flame_

_**Terra**_

_+ Pretty_

_+ Cool_

_- Dead_

_- Came back to life (maybe) but doesn't remember us_

_- Was B's first_

_**Kole**_

_+ Sweet_

_+ Cute_

_- Jericho_

_- Small_

_**Argent**_

_+ Gorgeous_

_+ Independent_

_++ Cool accent_

_- Hot Spot_

_- Probably doesn't like me anyway_

_**Blackfire**_

_+ Attractive_

_+ Feisty_

_- Villainess_

_- In jail_

_- Starfire's evil older sister_

_**Cheshire**_

_+ Mysterious_

_- Speedy_

_- Villainess_

_**Kitten**_

_- Kitten_

_**Pantha**_

_+ Strong-willed_

_- Taller than I am_

_- Red Star_

_**Sarasim**_

_+ Intelligent_

_+ Beautiful_

_+ Charming_

_+ Warrior_

_++ Likes me too_

_- Lives in 3000 BC_

_- Deceased by now_

_* Time travel?_

_**Bumblebee**_

_+ Beautiful_

_+ Clever_

_+ Independent_

_+ Funny_

_+ Charming_

_+ Intelligent_

_+ Kind_

_+ Gentle_

_+ Observant_

Well, what do ya know.

Bee's always been nice to me. She's always been there for me. I can't count how many times she's pulled through for all of us. I'm supposed to hate how she calls me 'Sparky', right? How come I don't?

I turn on the video feed on my cybernetic arm and Bumblebee's face appears, smiling. Bee's got a pretty smile...

"Hey, Sparky!"

"Hey, Bee," I return, grinning. Bee always makes me happy.

"What's the problem?" she asks, folding her arms.

"Nothing; I just..."

"You just...?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering about...?"

"I was just thinking, maybe you- me- we could... we could maybe..."

"Pick me up at seven?" she interrupts, a smile of amusement dancing on her lips.

I blink, slightly taken aback. How'd she...?

"G-Great," I say lamely.

She waves goodbye and the screen goes black.

Who knew? All this time I've spent alone looking for my perfect girl, and there she was, right under my nose.

Well? What are _you_ waiting for? Go on now, I'm busy; I've got a date to get ready for.

A date with my Bumblebee.

* * *

**A/N: A pretty lame chapter if you ask me, but hopefully you all enjoyed!**

**It was kind of a great exercise to write in his PoV and what he thinks of the girls. It was sort of lame and predictable, but, hey - there was fluff! OuO**

**Review, pleeeease! :3**


	27. The Girl is Great, But Her Dad?

**A/N: Happy Father's Day, everyone!**

**Oh, and we've hit the 100 mark! Well, 104, but, you get the idea. Thank you all so much! And as I've promised myself, I'm going to list every reviewer right up to the 104th.  
**

**So, humongous thanks to xXTheFlyingPieXx, Amazing girl, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, Rose. The. Ravager, Jackie, Nevermore8, Vicopolis997, Flinx Fanatic, Michelle Anders, XxPhoenix FlightxX, Olivia, anon, M2 13, Nadya, Glacier, moi, Aranel Azamai, clubpenguinxd, ReD rIdInG rAvEn, 4EverETRNL, Please, The Starlight Phoenix, congratz, and most especially my top two reviewers, Concolor44 and Sophia Michelle (you guys are awesome!), for helping this story make it to 104 reviews! Give yourself a round of applause! Hopefully everyone sticks around 'til the 365th day.  
**

**Voting Status: 5 for SpeeChesh, 2 for BBTerra, 1 for RobStar. Keep voting!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: The Girl is Great, But Her Dad?

Characters: Bumblebee and Cyborg, Mr. Beecher (name not mentioned)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Father's Day

Word Count: 120

* * *

"Please pass the potatoes."

Cyborg cautiously put down his fork and reached for the bowl, handing it to the man seated at the head of the table.

The man nodded in thanks, and started making conversation. "So, Cyborg, was it? You're a Teen Titan, like my daughter."

Cyborg nodded numbly, fidgeting. If he were wearing pants he'd have peed them long ago.

"_What are you doing?_" Bumblebee hissed.

"_Your dad makes me frickin' nervous!_" Cyborg whispered in return, warily watching the man eating his mashed potatoes.

"Don't slouch, my boy!" Bumblebee's father barked suddenly.

"Yes, sir!" he said, snapping upright.

Cyborg glanced at Bumblebee out of the corner of his eye. "Next year, we stay at the Tower," he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Er, right. So I didn't mention the name "Mr. Beecher" because...**

**Well... it's a surprise! You guys will just have to wait 'til the 365th chapter ;D  
**

**Until then, review, please!  
**


	28. Quality Time

**A/N: Last for CyBee. Voting is closed! Tomorrow shall be the start of SpeeChesh week!**

**If I forget anything, sorry; I'm in a hurry.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Quality Time

Characters: Cyborg and Bumblebee, Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven

Mentioned: Aqualad

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Bonding

Word Count: 815

* * *

"Yo! Get your snot-ass monkey out of my way!"

"Eat my dust, Tin Man! _I'm_ gonna be getting that treasure chest first!"

Bumblebee sighed, uninterested in watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play their new video game. She'll admit, the first two hours were fun. By the fifth? Not so much.

There was a loud musical interlude, and the word _WINNER_ flashed on and off the screen.

Cyborg ruffled Beast Boy's green hair, laughing. "Told ya, BB - I always win."

Bumblebee groaned loudly as the changeling started muttering obscenities under his breath. "Are you two _finally_ done?" she asked hopefully.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' bothering ya, Bee?"

"Oh, _no_, nothing at all, Sparky - I'm _perfectly fine having to watch my boyfriend battle it out on a video game for five hours straight_," Bumblebee said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The boy shrugged. "If you say s-"

"You bean brain! Of _course_ something's wrong! You're always playing video games! Mega Monkeys this and Ninja Monkeys that; damn you men and your obsession with 2-dimensional primates!"

"Well, what do you _expect_ me to do?"

"A date?" Bumblebee replied, folding her arms. Cyborg stood up and mimicked her action.

"What do you want to do, then?"

Bumblebee smirked and pulled out a piece of rolled-up paper. "I thought you'd never ask."

The mechanical teen gawked at the long list, and it took a few moments for him to snap out of it.

"Why do I have the feeling I should have just chosen the monkeys...?"

**1 - Picnic in the living room**

"Lunch by candlelight. You're sweet," Bumblebee said, giggling as she watched Cyborg set the table for two in the middle of the common room.

"I'm about to get sweeter; I made steak," Cyborg said, winking at her. He slid a thick piece on her plate, and he grinned as he took his own seat. "_Bon appétit!_"

Bumblebee smiled at him and started cutting a piece. "This is so romantic, just the two of u-"

"Hey, dudes!"

The couple groaned inwardly at the sight of Beast Boy and Raven stepping into the common room from the elevator. "Why's it so dark in here?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Obviously it's because the lights are off, Bean Brain."

"I knew that," Beast Boy scoffed, avoiding Raven's steely gaze. He suddenly grinned. "Hey, did you guys know they opened a comic store near that moldy old book place Rae likes to go to-"

"It's called a _library_," Raven snapped. "Not that I expect you to know what it is."

"I'm smart!" the changeling cried in protest, gearing up for another battle of wits.

Bumblebee frowned and looked at Cyborg, who was wearing an equally distraught expression.

The moment was lost.

**2 - Dance party for two**

"This is one of your better ideas, Bee."

The mechanical teen wrapped his arms around Bumblebee, loving the feel of her on his chest. They swayed lightly to the slow music being played; basking in the romantic ambience the common room had taken on. So the picnic hadn't worked out - this was _far_ better, as far as Cyborg was concerned.

"Isn't it though?" Bumblebee said softly, smiling. "Hold me closer."

"My pleasure."

Eventually the music had taken effect. Subconsciously their faces inched closer and closer. Bumblebee was ready to take the plunge.

The stereo was cut off and replaced by the screeching of a klaxon, and sure enough, Robin emerged, followed closely by Starfire.

"_Titans! _Robbery, downtown!"

"Dinner?" Cyborg suggested, reluctantly letting go of his girl.

"Movie night," Bumblebee said, recalling the next item on her list.

**3 - Movie Night**

"Alright!" Cyborg cheered, grinning as he popped in the disk. "What movie did ya pick, Bee?"

"_Titanic_," Bumblebee said, sighing dreamily. The boy scoffed at her choice. "What? It's classic!"

"Girls."

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Watch it, Sparky."

The lights dimmed, and their movie started. Not fifteen minutes into the movie, Beast Boy and Robin came in, discussing new battle strategies.

"Beast Boy, next time we fight Cinderblock, try not to fly straight into his hand."

"It's not my fault he moved at the last minute!" Beast Boy replied indignantly.

Next were Starfire and Raven, deep in discussion about each other's love lives.

"Oh, Raven, Aqualad has invited me on the earthly date! Is this acceptable between teammates?" Starfire asked, furrowing her brow.

"It's definitely not!" Robin protested loudly, a vein throbbing. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to the traffic light, Starfire. Go ahead."

Bumblebee sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. "And here I thought third time's the charm..."

"Do you want to try again tomorrow?" Cyborg asked, pausing the movie.

Bumblebee shook her head vehemently. "To hell with this." A pause. "Do you think you could teach me to play that monkey game of yours?"

Cyborg grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... sneakily inserted BBRae/RobStar. :***

**Review, please!  
**


	29. Kiss or Kill, part one

**A/N: Arrrgh! Life is cruel; only the second day and I'm up to my ears in work. TT_TT**

**Please forgive me...hopefully we can return to the normal flow of updating by tomorrow. Again, so sorry!  
**

**Don't forget to vote, by the way!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: Kiss or Kill? Part One

Characters: Speedy and Cheshire, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas y Menos

Genre: Romance

Prompt: Deceive

Word Count: 205

* * *

"Go cut her off at the pass, Mas an-"

"_Senorita Bumblebee!_" the twins cried out in horror, helplessly watching as their leader fell victim to the poison claws of Cheshire.

"_Mas y Menos, si pod-_"

They were the next victims, and their bodies lay still next to Bumblebee's.

"She's got a-" Aqualad dodged the incoming claw "-bad habit-" the Atlantean ran to the other side "-of cutting people off, don't you thi-"

Hit by the long black hair, Aqualad groaned in pain, practically writhing on the cement road. "See? Like that."

Speedy rolled his eyes beneath his mask. Typical fish boy.

"Hey, are you going to give up or wha-oh, no need to get feisty, I-hey! That hurts!"

Cheshire smirked under her own mask.

"So you've got me cornered, eh? That's cute."

Speedy was expecting maybe she'd come at him with her claws, or those heavy-duty twin tails of hers.

But then she caught him completely off-guard.

She lifted her mask, and she kissed him.

Cheshire cocked her head to the side amusedly, before making her escape.

"Ga?" Speedy said, finally landing back on earth with a bump.

"You're no help, you know that?" Aqualad complained.

"At least I've got a girl," Speedy shot back.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Not much. Fluffy, even just a bit? ;u;**

**Review, please!  
**


	30. It's a Girl Thing

**A/N: MAN! I'm such a FAIL SNAIL! Ugh!** **I must be the world's worst author.**

**I apologize profusely to each and every one of you - I hate going back on my promise of daily updates, but I can't really help it...  
I mean, school lets out at 4:20 PM, not including my duty as president of the class meaning I have to stay until everyone leaves so I can lock up. And I didn't even get a TGIF moment because we had SATURDAY CLASS. The humanity of it all.**

**Again, so sorry! D:  
Hopefully I've been spared from your fiery rants about how much I'm a fail snail (although feel free to do so; I deserve that) with this extra-long chapter. *-***

**Voting Status: Two votes for RobStar. Keep the votes coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Title: It's a Girl Thing

Characters: Speedy and Cheshire, Kid Flash and Jinx, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Beast Boy and Raven, Hot Spot and Argent

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Identity

Word Count: 1380

* * *

Speedy lay in his bed, two things occupying his mind; one of them highly foreign. The first thing would be Speedy, and he thought about _that_ a lot. It was the second thing that was bothering him.

Thoughts of the girl with the long black hair that trailed behind her like ribbons of satin, the girl with the amazing martial arts moves, and the girl with the most beautiful skin he'd ever seen.

The girl with the codename, Cheshire.

Just what did he know about this girl, anyway? He knew she was a villainess, and she avoided capture during the scrap with the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris. (She did, right?)

He knew that she was absolutely perfect, and that he _so_ wanted to know her better.

* * *

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!"

"Not while I'm alive, grass stain!"

"Ha! Eat my dust, tin ma-"

The image of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's racecars dissolved, and was replaced by the desperate face of Titans East's very own Speedy.

"Guys, _you have to come over here._ Now."

"_Dude!_ Could you have come at a worse time? I was just about to beat Cy!" Beast Boy whined, ears drooping.

Cyborg clapped him on the back. "Shut up." He turned to the archer. "'Course we can come. Are we bringin' Rob?"

"Please," he returned.

"What's the matter?" Beast Boy put in, raising his eyebrow.

"It's a personal thing, you guys gotta-oh, hey, Bee, don't! Aw, I'm talking with BB and Cy! Yes, your little Cybie-poo...ow!"

The connection was cut and static filled the screen.

"Well, I guess we'd better head to Titans East," Robin said, standing behind the couch.

Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed, nearly jumping out of their skin. "You take too much after the Bat," Beast Boy declared forlornly, glaring at Robin. "Neither of you believe in letting people know you're around before you start talking."

Robin smirked. "Can't help it. It's instinct."

"We gonna leave the girls alone?" Cyborg asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, aren't you gonna miss Star?" Beast Boy added, grinning cheekily. "She might get lonely without ya, Rob..."

Robin turned around ten shades of red (Beast Boy counted) before answering. "She and Raven were talking about a Girl's Night In, or something like that..."

"You're thinking of Star in her _nightwear_, aren't ya?" the changeling teased.

"Shut up, Beast Boy," Cyborg reprimanded. He then turned to Robin and he grinned. "He's probably just thinking of her and Rae in a pillow fight," he added suggestively.

Beast Boy just about drooled, joining Robin in his fantasizing. Cyborg laughed. "You two better get ready, 'cause we're leaving in half an hour."

* * *

"Thank God, you guys are here," Speedy greeted, smiling with relief.

"What's the problem?" Kid Flash asked, propping his feet up on the table.

"Is the dam breaking?" Robin inquired, raising an eyebrow beneath his mask.

"Is there going to be a ninja monkey alien invasion?" Beast Boy put in excitedly. Everyone else in the room stared at him as though he had grown a second head, which he might as well have.

"Uh, I don't think that's the likely cause..." Hot Spot said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have..." Speedy swallowed his pride for the time being, and his face contorted with embarrassment. "...girl problems."

Awkward silence filled the room, and for a second there Speedy thought he was off the hook. He couldn't have been more wrong. Another moment passed and suddenly every male present started laughing like there was no tomorrow; Robin and Kid Flash laughing the hardest.

"Y-You have g-girl troubles?" Robin choked out, face flush from laughing.

"N-No, no," Aqualad added, still laughing. "He has to have a girl for t-that to work."

"Don't tell me you finally grew the ba-"

"God! I just need help with Cheshire!" Speedy exclaimed, exasperated.

Robin stopped laughing, and narrowed his eyes. "The villain?"

"The villainess," Speedy corrected, nodding his head in approval.

"Hey, don't worry about the whole opposite sides thing," Kid Flash reassured, giving him two thumbs-up. "Me and Jinxie worked out fine, see-"

"You're dating a villainess too, KF?" Robin asked, folding his arms in disapproval.

"I shouldn't have said that," the speedster muttered to Aqualad, who nodded solemnly.

"Bad move."

"What is it you need us for?" Beast Boy cut in.

Speedy sighed. "Well, you see, I don't know a blessed thing about her, and she's not exactly the easiest person to find..."

"You tried the Titan Database yet?" Cyborg asked, frowning.

"Aside from the fact she's a lethal martial artist and a villainess supposedly associated with the Brotherhood of Evil, nothing else is on the file."

"Er..."

"Well..."

"I don't really know..."

"Who's Cheshire?"

"I've got no idea..."

* * *

The boys had been exhausting every contact they had, trying to find any piece of information related to the mysterious villainess. Although everyone was aware that Speedy was just trying to get a date, Robin secretly found it a good excuse to snoop around and add some more information to Cheshire's crime file. So he had declared a no-bathroom-break policy until anyone could find at least a small detail concerning the rogue.

By the second hour the Titans were bored to tears, and by the third, Robin's ban on bathroom breaks had to be lifted.

Kid Flash was just returning from one of these when he passed by what he recognized as Bumblebee's room. "_And you wouldn't believe how long Beast Boy takes in the shower..._"

"_Oh, surely Robin takes even longer while he is locked up in his office, and when he comes out he possesses the bags of eyes._"

"_You obviously don't know how it feels living with Kid Flash..._"

Hey! That was _his_ name being mentioned there! He knocked on the door and thought up of a last-minute excuse as to why he was there.

"Oh, Kid Flash. What are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked calmly, as though they _weren't_ having a conversation involving he and the rest of the Titan men.

The speedster could make out Raven, Starfire, Jinx, and Argent in the background. He winked at Jinx, who returned it with an eye roll, and Kid Flash turned back to Bumblebee.

"I, uh, was wondering if you girls would, er, care to help Speedy in his, um, pursuit of knowledge! Yes! I was hoping you could help!" Kid Flash was proud of how that came out with minimum stuttering.

"And what would this pursuit of knowledge be?" Raven put in, deadpanning as Starfire carefully painted her fingernails.

"I'll let Speedo over there explain," Kid Flash said, stealing another glance at Jinx, who was brushing Argent's wild hair.

"Speedy requires the assistance?" Starfire asked, putting down the bottle of violet nail polish.

"He sure does..."

* * *

"Er, we were hoping you girls knew something about Speedy's new interest, the villainess called Cheshire..."

"Oh!" Jinx's eyes lit up, and she laughed. "Chesh? Sure! What do you want to know about her?"

Robin blinked behind his mask. How did she...? "You know her?"

"Yes, of course! Cheshire is most pleasant to be around," Starfire added, smiling.

"She's pretty kickass," Raven admitted, half-smiling herself.

"We had a lovely time in London," Argent said dreamily.

Bumblebee grinned. "You've gotta love that girl."

Beast Boy nearly collapsed on the floor in amazement. "So you dudets mean that you knew Cheshire all this time?"

"We go way back," Jinx said, grinning.

"It's a girl thing; don't ask," Bumblebee added with a smirk.

"Way to waste three hours of our time," Aqualad muttered under his breath, glaring at Speedy from the corner of his eye.

Speedy, however, did not mind at all. "That's great! So, do you think you could tell me some things about her?"

"For starters," Argent began. "She's Vietnamese..."

* * *

"You know, Speedy owes us big time now," Hot Spot mentioned, nonchalantly putting up his feet on the coffee table in the common room.

"He'll be sure we're going to collect," Cyborg said, laughing.

"Friend Cheshire is also quite fond of the archery; she has mentioned that after our battle in Paris."

Robin diligently took notes, although Aqualad smiled knowingly each time he looked up to sneak a glance at Starfire.

"I'm _so_ ready to ask her out!" Speedy cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ah, young love..."

* * *

**A/N: Am I forgiven yet? I mean, it's cool if I'm not, because I intend on worming in some time within the week to catch up on all my missed chapters. Part two of "Kiss or Kill" will be posted (hopefully) tomorrow.**

**Until then, please review! (:**


	31. Gone Again

_A/N: I don't expect any of you to pity me - in fact, go ahead and tell me all about how I'm such a fail snail - but my time is pretty much limited ever since the school year started; and our one-month grace period's been lifted, so, yeah. We get so much homework all at the same time, I'm starting to think my teachers own stock in the paper companies..._

_I won't bore you guys with a long apology explaining my disappearance here (I'll bore you at the bottom) so, let's get to business. I'll be updating at least...thrice today._

_VOTING STATUS: 1 for BB/Terra, 1 for Blackfire/Red X, 3 for RobStar. Seeing as I'm weeks behind, you can still vote although I'm counting on most of the chapters for week after SpeeChesh to be added tomorrow._

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own, so don't sue._

* * *

Title: Gone Again

Characters: Speedy and Cheshire

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: Avoid

Word Count: 120

* * *

"You look beautiful today."

"And you look quite dashing."

"..."

"..."

The action was quick and spontaneous; no questions were asked. The couple backed into a wall, still fervently kissing. The moonlight gave an eerie feel to a deserted alley in the most obscure part of Jump City, but it was nevertheless the best place for them to meet.

Cheshire moaned softly, running her fingers through Speedy's hair.

"You're a damn great kisser, Cheshire."

"Likewise," the villainess purred in between kisses.

"I love you, Cheshire."

There was a chill in the air, and Speedy groaned. He opened his eyes and pounded his fist on the wall ruefully, staring at the empty space in front of him. She was gone. Again.

* * *

_A/N: Ah, poor Speedy. There is a long apology below this, so I'll have to do this here: REVIEW, PLEASE!_

_**Apology**: So, I must be the world's worst author. I have kept you guys waiting for weeks, it seems. I'm way behind and I'll be treating you guys to a huge flood of updates!_

_If anyone wants to know exactly what I've been using my time for, here goes. So, I have a skit to prepare for, I have to copy at least 5 lectures into my notebooks for around 3 different subjects, I've got a tableau and a song interpretation to plan, a heavy essay on the periods of Literature, and Saturday Seminars for the school publication and then around next week, my Saturdays shall be sacrificed for a special course in Math, and then there are my articles due to the school newspaper. Not to mention, all the daily homework on the textbooks.  
_

_Words cannot even begin to describe how guilty I've been feeling, and although I wished hard that I could go by with less than 7 hours of sleep so I could create new chapters and update for you guys, I really couldn't...  
_

_I might seem pretty lame right now, but anyway... hopefully you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me. If not, then, I fully deserve all the insults and complaints you could - and should - be throwing at me. Again, I'm dreadfully sorry! We'll be indulging in at least three updates a day until I catch up, so, hopefully that makes up for it a bit...?  
_

_Sincerely,  
Belle  
_


	32. 15 Days

_A/N: Ha...ha...ha..._

_Er, yeah... I'm back with the second chapter for today. This one's a little sad... I'll make it up to you guys with a fluffy one next time, I promise!  
_

_VOTING STATUS: 1 for BB/Terra, 1 for Blackfire/Red X, and 4 for RobStar.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

Title: 15 Days

Characters: Speedy and Cheshire

Genre: Romance/Angst

Prompt: Hawk

Word Count: 915

* * *

It was a Friday; I remember that day clearly. Through the leaves of my favorite tree, I watched, perched on a branch, as two lovers met. It was nighttime, and they were alone. I always reckoned humans to be frightened of the dark; I guess I was wrong.

There was quite a chill in the air, my feathers ruffled for a moment and I willed myself to calm down.

A few words were exchanged between the two, nothing more. They just stood there. And then, they hugged. After that, the girl pulled away and waved her goodbyes and she ran. She just ran and ran and ran. I would have followed her, but I stayed and watched the boy. He stood there, a silly smile on his face. Then he walked away slowly in the other direction.

The next time I saw them was on a Thursday the following week. It was a bit early that time; the sun was high, but, again, no one was there except the pair of lovers. I could now clearly see the high wall of rock opposite my favorite tree. The asphalt looked hot under the bright sun, but the two seemed oblivious. Only then did I note the boy and girl were wearing masks.

I landed on a much lower branch than my usual, and I waited for them to exchange words. Sure enough, they came.

"Please, don't do this to me..."

"I can't keep living like this, Speedy. Just look at us - meeting once a week at this stupid deserted place."

The boy called Speedy winced. "Don't you enjoy my company, Cheshire?"

The girl I now knew as Cheshire sighed. "It's not that I don't, it just..."

"What is it? You don't love me?" Speedy challenged, frowning.

"It's complicated!" Cheshire blurted, flailing her arms. The boy frowned even further. Only then did I notice he had a bag of arrows slung on his back.

They stood there wordlessly for a while, and the red-headed boy turned around, walking away stiffly. Cheshire did nothing, and her black-as-night hair, unlike anything I had ever seen before, was gently being picked up by an accumulating wind.

And so the days passed. Sometimes they met on Mondays, other times on Saturdays, maybe an occasional Wednesday. I found it queer that they could argue and fight on one day but return to their intimate selves the next time they met.

By the thirteenth meeting I could safely assume that they were nothing more than teenagers in love. While I occasionally pondered the boy's weaponry, his mask obscuring his eyes and his strange attire, and the girl's unusually long nails, colorful mask and curious dress, I usually did so when they were not in meeting and I did my best to avoid such thoughts. If I, after all, started contemplating too much, I might begin to comprehend a story that is not at all my own, and I would not want to be more than a sideline observer to their tale.

The fourteenth day was quite strange. There was none of the bickering I had grown so accustomed to, nor was there any true intimacy. From the bottom branch of my beloved tree I perched, and rather than being given a new tale to enjoy I was met with endless sobbing from both sides. I quickly noted Speedy and Cheshire, as I recalled, were severely damaged. While I wished to do something for my favorite people - they, after all, had provided me several nights of leisure - I shall re-establish that I desire to be nothing more than a spectator.

The night was silent and my heart almost tore apart at the pair's anguish. The girl's breaths were short and strangled, and the boy's tormented expression told me volumes more than any of his words ever could. A clear picture of what was had happened came to mind, but I quickly batted away such thoughts. Though I knew them not personally, I did not wish for any tragedy to come. Again my heart pleaded with the rest of me to help in any way, but cruelly I was reminded of my role as a spectator. And so I could do nothing more than pray.

Usually I had never received any idea as to when they were going to meet again. But there was a strong, nagging feeling deep within me that the next day would be a Tuesday. And so I went there far earlier than any of their past meetings had taught me to.

Sure enough my intuition had not failed me, and the boy came. I sat on my usual branch, watching him, and waiting for the girl to come. The way he stood there, silently, occasionally glancing up to monitor the daylight, it appeared to me he was waiting for her as well.

Finally, the little dots of light in the sky appeared, and that is when something within him snapped. He let out a less than human scream of anguish, and he fell to his knees. And in that defining moment my suspicions were confirmed. I had waited with him until the wee hours of the morning.

While I felt a small pang of guilt, I had to leave. The story was finished. I had reached the end of this book.

Today I am still flying. Perhaps, soon enough, I shall find a new story to enjoy. Until then, though, there is nothing more for me. Only sky.

* * *

_A/N: Ahem. So, if anyone needs a bit of explaining, the story is told from a hawk's point of view. It feels a little rushed to me, but...meh._

_Review, please!  
_


	33. Gesturing

_A/N: Woo-hoo! Another chapter! The bad news is it's Monday again tomorrow and I've got practice for my skit, so... hopefully my teachers are in a good mood from the weekend and take it easy on the homework. What I do know is I'm totally, irrevocably screwed for my Science class (have I ever mentioned how I hate Science?) and I might not be in the mood for writing tomorrow... -sigh-_

_VOTING STATUS: 1 for BB/Terra, 1 for Blackfire/Red X, 1 for Ravager/Speedy (sorry for not counting this earlier!), and 5 for RobStar  
_

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Teen Titans, there'd probably be more Flinx and SpeeChesh moments (maybe even as many as the RobStar moments). Ooh, and don't forget the BBRae! But, of course, since Flinx only got a little more than one episode, SpeeChesh only got five freaking seconds, and BBRae was more of a friendship thing... obviously I don't own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Title: Gesturing

Characters: Speedy and Cheshire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Surprise

Word Count: 370

* * *

It was a day like any other. They left at the same time, they walked down the same streets, and they ate at the same restaurant. They ordered the usual food and ate at the usual pace. Just like what a good hero trying to turn a villainess good should be doing.

At this point Cheshire considered them to be good friends. She stared out a window, absently popping a french-fry into her mouth. Speedy, who was sitting on the opposite side of the booth, extended a gloved hand and grabbed a piece from _her_ plate.

Cheshire frowned under her mask, eyeing him dangerously. Oh, what she would give to be able to wipe that cocky grin off his face...

In the nick of time, their waiter arrived with their orders. He placed a hotdog in front of Speedy and a bowl of salad in front of Cheshire. The villainess laughed. "The salad belongs to him," she explained, humor in her voice.

Speedy looked away, slightly red. The waiter looked at them suspiciously before switching the dishes. "Enjoy your meal," he said slowly, before retreating to the kitchen once more.

Cheshire laughed again, and she took a bite out of her favorite meal, a hotdog with plenty of mustard. Quite surprisingly, after tasting several Asian and even European delicacies, the American hotdog came out on top. As for the mustard...

Before she knew it, her hotdog was finished. She smiled in content and she looked up at Speedy, to find the archer staring right back at her.

"You have..." Speedy leaned forward and wiped his finger on her upper lip softly. "...some mustard on your lip."

Cheshire turned slightly red at the contact. "Thank you," she mumbled. Then she eyed the mustard, still on Speedy's ungloved finger. And then she had an idea.

She leaned forward, and, in a fluid motion, she surprised him with a gesture Speedy'd never seen her do before. She sucked the mustard off Speedy's finger.

The boy just sat there, staring at Cheshire, mouth agape. _What the heck did that mean-_

The girl simply smirked. "You're welcome."

Speedy snapped out of his reverie, and smiled contentedly. He probably wouldn't be washing that finger for a few days...

* * *

_A/N: Again, not my best, but you're probably tired of hearing that so I'll just say this: I'm giving out free panda cupcakes virtually to my reviewers! They taste just like the real thing! (cupcakes, not pandas)_

_So, review, please! (:  
_


	34. Kiss or Kill, part two

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry I couldn't do this sooner; I was itching to finish the MHSL chapter first._

_NOTE: Please take note that once RobStar week begins the votes given for SpeeChesh week are null and void. Thank you!  
NOTE #2: This oneshot takes place in the future._

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

Title: Kiss or Kill, part two

Characters: Arsenal (Speedy), Cheshire, Tempest (Aqualad)

Genre: Romance

Prompt: Habit

Word Count: 240

* * *

"Not again," Arsenal muttered, lazily slapping his mask on. His eyes felt heavy, but going back to sleep wasn't an option - not as long as that _damned alarm_ kept wailing.

"Pick your feet up, and let's go!" Tempest called out, already running outside.

* * *

The night was cold and silent; only the sound of his heartbeat and the rhythmical smacking of his feet against the concrete broke the stillness.

"I've missed you."

"Well," Arsenal began, smirking. "what brings you back in town?"

The kick in the face came sooner than Arsenal had anticipated, and he was sent flying back into a bank wall. "What?" Cheshire said, feigning innocence. "Can't I come to visit my favorite hero?"

She leaned down, took her mask off, and kissed him once more. By now it really shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. Cheshire had a certain way.

"See you around, _Arsenal_," Cheshire purred, waving goodbye as she lept on branches and windowsills.

Arsenal sighed as Tempest glared at him. "Some habits, she just doesn't outgrow."

"And you fucking enjoy every minute of it, don't you?"

"You know," the hero began, shakily getting up. "I like it better when she calls me Speedy."

"You let her get away!" Tempest continued, pacing around.

"She should visit more often," Arsenal drawled, his eyes glazing over beneath the mask.

Tempest flung his arms in the air in defeat. "Let's just go back to the damn tower."

* * *

_A/N: Hmm. Only one more and we move on to RobStar week._

_For the meantime, review, please!_


	35. Stood Up

_A/N: RobStar week starts in the next chapter. Woo-hoo! Don't forget to vote for the next pairing later!_

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

Title: Stood Up

Characters: Speedy and Cheshire, Beast Boy and Raven

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Wait

Word Count: 460

* * *

The road climbed into the mountains, Beast Boy taking the hairpin curves as fast as he dared. His tongue stuck out briefly as he avoided the civilians crossing the road.

"You look so macho clutching the door handle that way," he drawled, glancing at Speedy from the corner of his eye.

"Just... be... careful," Speedy moaned through clenched teeth.

Ahead Beast Boy could see a particularly winding set of turns that led to a spindly looking wooden bridge over a lake. What idiot designed this road, anyway? He eased off the accelerator. He wanted speed, but he wasn't suicidal. Yet.

He hit the brakes for the first curve. The car screeched to a stop, nearly throwing Speedy off his seat.

"I wanted you to slow down, not stop," the archer complained. "We've a bigger chance of getting killed if we lose time."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. _So annoying... _"Fine! Let's go!"

* * *

Cheshire drummed her fingers on the table, watching as Raven calmly sipped her chai.

"Where are they?" she finally exclaimed, popping a vein.

"They're probably sitting in traffic," Raven mused.

* * *

"_Too much speed! Too much speed!_" Beast Boy screamed, scrambling for the brakes.

"_Watch out for the sheep!_"

Beast Boy frowned. "_What sh-_oh..."

* * *

"Finally," Cheshire muttered under her breath. "I've been waiting since forever!"

The waitress gulped nervously. "Quite sorry, ma'am - the chef was having quite a few problems-"

The villainess waved a hand dismissively. "Sure, whatever; thanks."

* * *

"We're finally here!" Beast Boy exclaimed, heaving a sigh of relief.

Speedy frowned. "Not to burst your bubble, dude, but you still have to park the car."

The long, loud honk got Beast Boy a ticket, for 'attempting to cover up profanities with noise pollution'.

* * *

The spoon clinked as it fell into the glass ice cream dish. "That's the fourth dish," Cheshire noted with mild amusement as Raven called for the waitress again.

The half-demon shrugged. "It's the chocolate."

* * *

By Raven's fifth sundae and Cheshire's third piece of cake, the T-car pulled up on the sidewalk. Two doors opened and were promptly shut, and the two Titans smiled sheepishly at their girlfriends.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"No hard feelings, right?"

The two girls exchanged sideways glances and nodded.

Raven smiled demonically. "Of course not."

"Us? No way!" Cheshire added in a sickeningly sweet tone.

They stood up simultaneously. "Of course, we're leaving you with the bill," Raven pointed out.

"See you two later!" Cheshire called out, walking away with the empath.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm not that hungry..."

"Next time, _I'm_ driving," the archer moaned.

"Rae-rae! I'm sorry!" Beast Boy shouted, already running after his girlfriend.

With a forlorn sigh, Speedy glanced at the retreating form of his own partner. "Wait up, Cheshire!"

* * *

_A/N: Erggejfksdfshdf. Not my best. Expect at least two more updates today! (:_

_REVIEW, please!_


	36. Learning English

_A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a wicked case of writer's block. Thankfully, there are no classes today so I can catch up and milk my muse, who is staying for a quick vacation, for all she's worth._

_I'm going to blow my own horn first - I've been pretty busy lately with my DeviantArt account. If you're interested in manga/anime/Teen Titans fan art, check it out! Under the same username. ;)  
_

_VOTING STATUS: We can start voting again! Remember, after RobStar week will be the most popular pairing.  
QUICK REFRESHER: If I cannot agree/totally despise with your pairing (i.e. RobRae, CyJinx), definitely I can't spotlight that pairing because I won't write about something I can't even imagine. Slash is _not_ accepted (i.e. SpAqua, SladeRobin), but _certain_ crack pairings are fine (i.e. Hotgent)  
_

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

Title: Learning English

Characters: Robin and Starfire

Genre: Romance

Prompt: Language

Word Count: 360

* * *

"Oh, friend Robin!"

Robin's ears perked up with delight at the sound of her dulcet tones, but his chest tightened at the noun. _Friend._ Lately, he had learned to despise that word...

"Robin! You must teach me the _slang_, yes?"

The boy wonder turned around and looked at Starfire with a picture of curiosity on his face. "Ah... why so sudden the desire to learn, Star?"

The Tamaranian smiled guiltily, rubbing the back of her neck. "It is just that... I have not found the time recently, and now I believe I have the time to learn," Starfire explained quickly. Robin looked at her skeptically. "Please, you do not wish to teach me? Perhaps I could ask Beast Bo-"

"I'll teach you!" Robin exclaimed, face red, hopping off the couch.

Starfire clasped her hands excitedly. "Glorious!"

* * *

"No, Star, it's _catch some Z's_, not _catch the B's_."

"Oh! Pardon me once more!"

Robin shook his head, smiling patiently. "It's okay, Star. What's two hours among friends?"

The boy wonder flipped a page on his notepad. "Um... okay, fill in the blank - 'Things will _blank_ in around two weeks'."

Starfire rubbed her temples in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with recognition. "Cool down?"

"Right!" Robin said, chuckling. His eyes flickered to the violet wall clock in Starfire's room. "I think it's time for-"

"-a break?" Starfire said tentatively, looking at Robin for approval. He laughed, playfully ruffling Starfire's hair.

"I must be such a great teacher," Robin boasted teasingly, grinning.

Starfire rolled her eyes in an equally mischievous manner. "As you wish."

* * *

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"Do you remember how I first acquired your language?"

Robin turned a light red. "Yup. Why?"

Starfire shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, do you suppos-"

"Oh, you're not suggesti-"

"What if we-"

"But I thought you wanted to l-"

"What better way than t-"

"B-But... I-I really don-"

"Robin?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Stop talking."

* * *

"Guys?"

Beast Boy knocked on the door softly, poking his head through the crack.

"Guys, I brought a dictionary if you nee-"

Beast Boy turned red and suddenly rushed out the room. "Guess you don't," he muttered, embarrassed for the two.

* * *

_A/N: Indirect fluff.  
_

_Please review! Don't forget to vote! (:_


	37. The Ideal Date, part one

_A/N: You guys won't believe this... it's Friday and there are _still_ no classes... that means we only went to school one of the five days... epic win!_

_VOTING STATUS: 2 for Hotgent._

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

_Title: The Ideal Date_

_Characters: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg_

_Genre: Romance/(slight) Humor_

_Prompt: Essay_

_Word Count: 1235_

* * *

_Friend Raven has told me much about the Earthly ritual called 'dating'. She has even accompanied me on occasion to watch the 'chick flicks'. I believe I have acquired enough information to fantasize about my own standards for such date._

_**The Ideal Date**__  
by Starfire_

_I imagine my partner arriving at my door in the Earthen men's formal attire - Beast Boy labeled it as a 'tux' - and presenting me with bountiful floral arrangements. He would escort me outside, where a magnificent form of their land transportation awaits. He would open the door for me and compliment me on my appearance._

_Afterwards I imagine that he will open the door again once we arrive at our destination - an extravagant restaurant, and our eating area gives us a fantastic view of our home that is Jump City. Subsequent to a charming evening meal he will escort me to a nearby dancing area, similar to the one sister Blackfire had taken us all to. We would - what is the expression - 'dance the night away'? Yes, we shall 'dance the night away'._

_Lastly he will take me to a large fountain, where he will accompany me in the frolicking and getting wet. We will find each other and... within close proximity... the bright chemical lights the Earthlings enjoy so much are taking place and we end the night with most wonderful memories._

* * *

Starfire sighed, a wistful smile on her face. Her green eyes scanned the paper one more time, before she floated out of her room and into the common area.

"Hey, Star!" Beast Boy chirped, waving at her from the couch. "You're just in time!"

"Yup!" Cyborg agreed, grinning. "Just in time to _watch me kick BB's ass to the moon and back!_"

The Tamaranean smiled at them both absently, taking a seat on the far end of the couch. Slowly, her eyes flickered to the piece of paper in her hands. Oh, what she would give for such a date...

"Starfire! Starfire! Trouble!" Raven called, panicked. A few light bulbs broke but in her fervor she paid them no heed. "Silkie... he's... eating... my books!"

"Oh!" Starfire's hand flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. "Yes! Quickly!"

She got up and, in her panic, carelessly threw the essay onto the table. "Silkie! Bad boy! You must stop feasting on the tomes of your Aunt Raven! They are not good for you!"

* * *

Robin was having a very pleasant day... partly because he just woke up.

The boy wonder stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. He slapped his mask on, and brushed his hair. Carefully, he applied his hair gel and, putting on his uniform, he allowed himself a silly smile. He felt _so damned happy_, all because of those dreams... but... _what_ dreams...

He stepped outside, and was very nearly run over by... something. He caught the lingering smell of strawberries and jam - Starfire and Raven, for sure. Robin shrugged, and proceeded to the common room.

His eyes flickered to the TV; figures - Cyborg and Beast Boy are at it again. Next his eyes scanned the table for the day's newspaper. "Hey, what's that?"

Beast Boy paused the game. "What's what?"

Robin moved closer, picking up the piece of paper. "This."

"Oh, no, no, no, that's St-"

"_The Ideal Date,_" he read aloud.

His masked eyes scan the essay, and he turned beet red. So _that's _what Starfire wants...

Robin placed the paper carefully on the glass table, and quickly, he retreated to his room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, then with simultaneous shrugs, resumed their game.

* * *

A soft knocking was heard on Starfire's door, and her eyes lit up with curiosity. She hovered over to the sliding door to answer.

"Milady," Robin said graciously, bowing before Starfire, a wide smile on his face.

Starfire gasped. "Robin?"

"In the flesh," he said with a wink.

"What are you doing here?" the princess demanded, still disoriented. Robin. Tuxedo. Slicked back hair. Wow.

His 'cool' facade suddenly came crashing down, and he looked down at his toes in a desperate attempt to hide the blush. "I, uh, just thought... you might... want to go... out?"

"You read my essay," Starfire said flatly, eyeing him with mild amusement.

"Yes?" Robin said, dumbfounded. How did she...?

"I would be most honored to accompany you," Starfire said, smiling kindly.

"Oh, uh... great!" Robin stuttered, floundering around for words. "30 minutes?"

"45," Starfire said, giggling. "I must call Raven for assistance."

"Er, okay... take your time... I guess..." Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

* * *

Forty-two minutes later, Starfire emerged. Robin's eyes nearly popped out.

Her fiery red hair was let down, curled to one side over her shoulder. She wore a strapless, knee-length emerald dress. Her hands were graced with gold gloves; her ears with dangling earrings. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful diamond necklace - one that Robin identified as the one he gave her for her birthday. She nervously fiddled around with the white clutch bag in her palms.

Robin smiled nervously. "Hi."

"Greetings."

"Are you ready?" he asked, extending his arm for her to take.

"It is as ready as I shall ever be," Starfire replied, taking his arm.

Raven smiled to herself, leaning against the frame of Starfire's doorway. "Have fun, you two. Remember - get back before midnight, no funny stuff until you're on the second date."

"Raven!" Robin hissed, turning red again.

"I'm serious," Raven said, smirking slightly.

* * *

Robin led Starfire to the garage; letting go of her arm gently, he rushed over to the car to open the door. In his vehemence, he tripped over a stray oil can lying on the ground. He fell face first onto the hard concrete floor, and Starfire was stifling a giggle. "Damned oil can," he muttered, rubbing his head in pain.

Starfire kneeled down beside him, smiling in slight glee. "Let me be of assistance."

Robin scrambled to his feet, fighting the throbbing of his ankle. "I'm fine." Quickly, he opened the door and motioned for Starfire to get in. "Milady," he said, smiling.

Starfire giggled. "You are quite the gentleman."

"That dress makes you look-" beautiful, stunning, sexy, gorgeous "-nice," he finished lamely.

"I thank you."

Robin ran over to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. "Tonight, we dine in style."

* * *

The T-Car pulled over next to a rooftop restaurant, the self-proclaimed 'hottest hangout in Jump City'. Once more, Robin rushed over to Starfire's side. They walked over to the receptionist. "Reservations for two, please."

A girl reading a magazine boredly grabbed a clipboard from the podium."Name, sir?" she asked, not looking up.

"Um, Robin."

"Full name please?"

"I'm sorry, that's classified."

The receptionist sighed. "Sir, I-"

She looked up, and suddenly sat up straight, flinging the magazine over her shoulder. "Yes, Robin, from the Teen Titans, right?" she greeted, leaning in closer; pushing her breasts out and puckering her lips.

"Right. So, about those reservations..." Robin craned his neck to peek at the clipboard.

The receptionist backed off for a second to scan the pages. "Um, I'm sorry, there's nothing written here for today's reservations."

Robin frowned. "Impossible. I called last week."

"Hon', the reservation is for next Tuesday."

"_What!?_" Robin exclaimed in disbelief.

Starfire tapped him on the shoulder tentatively. "Robin? Perhaps you would like to... go somewhere else?"

* * *

_A/N: Ooooh! Where are they going next? Find out, in the next installment of 'The Ideal Date'. Next chapter won't be the next part; I'm holding off._

_For now, please review!_


	38. Feelings Unsaid

_A/N: Asdfgflk. Sorry that I took so long to update, but a massive case of writers' block + tons of schoolwork does not leave me much time for writing._

_VOTING STATUS: 3 for Hotgent, 1 for BBTerra. Aww, only four votes? I know you guys can do better than that!_

_NOTE: This is pre-Tokyo. And I mean, literally just before they go to Tokyo.  
_

* * *

Title: Feelings Unsaid

Characters: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg

Cameo: Saico Tek

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: Globe

Word Count: 400

* * *

_Whirr. Whirr, whirr._

The globe was a blue blur, the whirring noise soft but steady. Starfire giggled, stopping the globe with her finger and sticking a pin randomly.

"I would like to go..." her gaze followed where she had stuck the green pin. "...to Tokyo, Japan."

"Would you, now?"

Starfire whirled around and faced Robin, who was grinning at her.

"Robin!" Starfire leaped and hugged Robin with all her might. "You have returned!"

The boy wonder chuckled. "London was fun, but not quite as fun without my best friend."

The smile dimmed. "Of course, as are you."

"Let's see if we've got room for a trip to Tokyo," Robin said, playfully ruffling Starfire's red hair.

The Tamaranian clasped her hands, twirling around excitedly. "Glorious!"

"Why can't we go to Mexico?" Beast Boy whined. "I wanna see the Great Wall!"

"You _can't_, grass stain," Raven began with a snort, "because the Great Wall is in _China_."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the shrill ring of a klaxon. Robin sprinted to the garage. "Titans, go!"

* * *

"Since you're new in town," Robin snarled, cracking his knuckles, "we're going to make this very simple."

"Stop now!" Starfire exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, man," Cyborg put in. "The locals don't like it when you blow up their stuff."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Put your hands in the air and-"

Saico Tek took them by surprise, leaping in to the air clear of the lamppost behind them.

"_Hands_ in the air, dude!" Beast Boy called out exasperatedly. "Not your whole body!"

Raven shook her head in disgust. "Tourists."

* * *

"Well, Star, you got your wish," the boy wonder said with a small smile. "We're going to Tokyo."

"Wonderful," Starfire said, grinning. "Although I would have wished for it to be a vacation of leisure rather than the giving chase to a criminal."

Robin had to laugh at that. "Well, heroes hardly have any time for anything other than heroics."

Starfire shrugged. "I suppose. But I would love nothing better than to be on a vacation with my best friend!"

The boy tensed. "Of course."

"Hey, dudes, let's get ready to go to _To-kyo_!" Beast Boy called out, lugging a suitcase with him.

"Coming!" Starfire exclaimed, flying out of the hallway quickly, leaving Robin alone.

Robin shuffled along in less of a hurry, eyes flickering to the empty space to his left, his heart brimming with feelings better left unsaid.

* * *

_A/N: Meh. I really don't like this one, but..._

_Review, please!  
_


	39. A Traditional New Year

_A/N: I. AM. HORRIBLE. I can't believe that I've left this waiting for so long. AND THE TITLE IS LAAAAME._

_It's kind of late for New Year's now, but, oh well. RobStar, people! I'm ashamed. It's my OTP (next to Flinx) and I can't even write a decent, timely story for it. /falls on ground, crying  
_

_Oh, and I still have to post the second half of The Ideal Date.  
_

_VOTING STATUS: 4 votes for Hotgent, 1 vote for BBTerra.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Oh, and if there's actually a brand called Sudso, then I don't own that one too._

* * *

Title: A Traditional New Year

Characters: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Prompt: New Year

Word Count: 715

* * *

_...people are beginning to gather from all over the world..._

_...in France, people have begun to light up the sky..._

_...what better way to begin the new year than with Sudso soap..._

Starfire frowned, turning off the television and putting down the remote.

"What's with that frown?" Robin asked with a small grin, appearing out of nowhere.

The alien, apparently, had gotten used to his stealth entrances and treated it normally. "It is just... I do not understand what the fuss is all about. It is the 31st of December - it is past Christmas, and yet people are still celebrating." Starfire knitted her eyebrows, and Robin had to chuckle at that. She was too cute. "Am I missing another earthen tradition, Robin?"

Robin sat down next to her. "Well, yes, kind of, because on the 31st - the last day of the year - people countdown to midnight for another year, or January 1st. We like to make sure that our new year starts off with a bang."

Starfire looked at him fearfully, and he mentally slapped himself. "I meant, that the new year starts happily and with lots of energy," Robin amended.

The princess seemed to visibly relax. "X'hal, I thought that people kill for a mere celebration. Thankfully it is not so," she said, glancing at Robin with a small smile.

Starfire stared at empty air, before suddenly floating and taking Robin with her. "Oh, you must teach me all of your traditions! We have only a minimal amount of time before the clock reads midnight."

"O-Okay," Robin stammered, taken slightly aback by her mood swing.

* * *

11:45 P.M.

They'd been sitting there for twenty minutes.

11:46 P.M.

"But what is all the... build up?" Robin nodded at her encouragingly, and she sighed in relief. "The build up... what is it about?" Starfire asked.

11:47 P.M.

"Well..." Robin shifted, trying to better his explanation. "It's kind of like, people want to welcome the new year. They wish for a great new start," he said, a bit pleased with how that came out.

11:48 P.M.

Starfire's eyes lit up, and a small smile appeared on her face. "I see."

11:49 P.M.

Her eyes darted from place to place. "And, um, how do these people celebrate the New Year?"

11:50 P.M.

Robin smiled. "Well, we light up fireworks - like the ones we saw in the carnival," he added, his cheeks flushing slightly.

11:51 P.M.

He wasn't too sure, but he thought that he caught Starfire's cheeks turning red too.

11:52 P.M.

Not that he was staring.

11:53 P.M.

"People make sure that they make _lots_ of noise," Robin continued.

11:54 P.M.

"It's because they want to ward off spirits that may or may not cause bad luck to them at the beginning of the new year."

11:55 P.M.

"There are also some... oddball traditions. Some people believe that dropping coins at the strike of midnight will make your future prosperous."

11:56 P.M.

The tips of Robin's ears turned red. "Some people also think that jumping at midnight of New Year's Day will make you grow taller."

11:57 P.M.

Starfire stifled a laugh. Robin mock-glared and continued. "There's also one very popular tradition."

11:58 P.M.

"And what is that?" Starfire asked.

11:59 P.M.

"Would you get mad if I told you that I'd like to show you instead?"

11:59 P.M.

Starfire smiled at him. "No, I would not."

12:00 M.N.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

They were deafened by the sounds of Jump City citizens simultaneously lighting up fireworks and shouting greetings.

Robin leaned in for a kiss.

12:01 A.M.

Three other Titans walked into the common room.

They did not pull apart.

12:02 A.M.

Cyborg was cheering, shouting at random intervals, "Happy New Year!"

Beast Boy happily rattled his festive noisemaker, adjusting his yellow party hat with the other hand.

Raven nonchalantly blew on a party horn, but anyone could easily see the shadow of a smile on her face.

12:03 A.M.

Starfire pulled back, and rested her forehead on Robin's.

12:04 A.M.

"I think that I like that tradition the best."

12:05 A.M.

Robin grinned. "The best part of that tradition is that we can do it anytime even if it's not New Year's."

12:06 A.M.

"I agree," Starfire said, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_Meh. Not my best. But fluffy nonetheless, right?  
_

_I feel sort of thick-faced for asking this after disappearing so suddenly, but, as always, review, please!  
_

_In other news, looks like Hotgent is going to win (I do say! 5 voters in 3 chapters and 4 in favor of Hotgent!), but it's a bit early to be saying that... we'll see... yeah. So, don't forget to vote, everyone! I'll try my best to write weekly since school starts tomorrow!  
_


	40. Candy Kisses And Other Things

_A/N: Huh. Kind of early for a Valentine's one shot, but... I was late for New Years, so does this make up for it...? Kind of? No? Okay._

_WE'VE HIT THE 150+ MARK FOR REVIEWS AND THE 40 MARK FOR CHAPTERS! /blows party horn  
I apologize profusely for not being able to thank my lovely and faithful reviewers... so here it goes.  
Oh, and I'm going to thank the people that have reviewed from the time of my last acknowledgement (Chapter 27: The Girl Is Great, But Her Dad?) onwards. If you've reviewed before Chapter 27, rest assured you have been acknowledged and I still thank you anyway. (:  
_

_Thank you SO much to (in no particular order, mind you) wykkyd, guestperson, Guest, clockwork-industries, Tari Silmarwen, writinginheaven, Michelle Anders, HolySnappzors, Sofia Michelle, Rose. the. ravager, xXTheFlyingPieXx, Concolor44, AnneSilverfire, ravenalterego, a person, nutella lover, quoth the raven, XxRin-SanxX, goneabsolutelymad95, XxPheonix FlightxX, melodiouspsyche, anon, ArticWindTemis, and theVillage1diot.  
You all ROCK! Thanks so much for continued support after 39 chapters and I hope to see all of you again until at least the 100 mark. He...he? I mean, as long as I keep this weekly update thing up... if I've missed anyone please tell me, because you are all very awesome and deserve at least five minutes of fame (; v ;)/  
_

_VOTING STATUS: Hotgent is still in the lead with 6 votes, followed by BBTerra and Raven/Kid Wykkyd with one vote each.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

Title: Candy Kisses and Other Things

Characters: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven

Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Valentine

Word Count: 680

* * *

The sky was a blend of pink and orange; the soft breeze picked up a few strands of Starfire's hair. She sat on the edge of the rooftop, glancing every now and then at the boy lying down next to her.

"Your day of Valentines is quite amusing," Starfire said suddenly.

Robin sat up. "What do you mean, Star?"

"Well, I have witnessed several males scurrying to get presents for their significant others. They seem pressed to please." Starfire frowned. "Is the day of Valentines not to show unconditional love, not to fit in with a tradition?"

The boy wonder shrugged. She had surprised him yet again with her fresh reasoning and logic. "I guess after a few centuries it gets expected, already."

Which reminded him; tomorrow was the V-day. His eyes flickered to the princess beside him, who was hugging her knees.

Slowly, a grin crept up to his face. Yup, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

"_Happy Valentines' Day!_"

Beast Boy's voice rang out through the tower, and Starfire flew in, Raven in tow, feeling ecstatic.

"A most pleasant day of hearts to you as well, Beast Boy!"

Raven frowned, dusting herself off. "You know, Star, I can walk to the common room myself."

"But, I did not wish for you to miss even a moment of today!" Starfire gestured to Beast Boy, who was still putting up a few decorations.

Raven reddened, and she pulled her hood up. "I could live very well without Valentines' Day."

Beast Boy strode over to Starfire. "Hey, Star, want a kiss?"

Starfire leaped back warily. "Kiss?" she squeaked.

"You know... a chocolate kiss?" the changeling prodded, showing her a bag of irregularly shaped candies.

The Tamaranian relaxed, letting out a short laugh. "I would be most delighted to."

Suddenly, her emerald eyes lit up in delight. "Oh! It is most delicious!"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yup." He took two more kisses, offering Starfire the other one. "Care for another?"

* * *

Robin walked into the common room, whistling a happy tune. Today was going to be a _great_ day...

"Your kisses are most appetizing, Beast Boy," Starfire cooed, clasping her hands in delight.

"You get no less from the BB, Star," the changeling crowed, grinning at her.

Robin growled. "Your _kisses_, huh, Beast Boy?"

"Yipe!" Beast Boy jumped in surprise. He didn't notice their leader walking into the common room.

"What were you doing giving away your _kisses_, Beast Boy?" Robin probed, biting back his growls. Didn't he know that this was _his_ day...?

"Nothing!" Beast Boy squeaked. "Nope, nothing at all! Let's go, Raven!"

Raven cocked an eyebrow, but complied.

* * *

"So," Robin began, unable to hide the rage in his voice, "how were Beast Boy's..._kisses_?"

Unfalteringly, Starfire grinned. "They were most delicious. As a matter of the fact, they taste extremely delicious."

Robin felt an eye twitch beneath his mask. He sighed. Maybe there was still a way that he could save the day...?

His lips pulled into a small smirk. "Perhaps you would like to try my kisses?"

Starfire shrugged. "Why not?"

Robin blinked in slight surprise. He thought that Starfire would have been a little more... confused. But... okay.

He clamped a hand on her shoulder gently, and leaned in.

* * *

After breaking apart, Starfire turned quite red.

"X'hal... your kisses _are_ much better."

Robin felt his ears turning red, and he grinned. "Yours are, too."

Starfire looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Although Beast Boy's are much sweeter."

A vein popped on the Boy Wonder's forehead.

"It is because they contain many calories, I suppose," Starfire continued.

"Are you kidding- wait, calories?"

"Yes," Starfire said slowly. "His candy kisses are quite sweet."

Robin nearly collapsed in relief. "Candy...that's great. I don't have to kill Beast Boy," he added.

The princess opened her mouth to ask about that, but Robin quickly silenced her... by popping a candy kiss in her mouth.

"Quite delicious, Robin, but..." Starfire looked up at him, feigning innocence. "...I believe I prefer the other kind of kiss."

"Happy to oblige," Robin said, leaning in again for another.

* * *

_A/N: I feel that the ending was a bit 'meh', but all in all I was amused with the concept. I mean, who doesn't love uptight Robin coming in at the wrong moment to completely misunderstand everything?_

_Please review, and don't forget to vote! Otherwise next week shall be Hotgent week! (Er, rather, after one chapter from now.)  
_


	41. Breaking The Fourth Wall

_A/N: **We're tearing down the fourth wall with a bulldozer, baby!**_

_Okay, to be perfectly clear, **this is a random parody one-shot that is not in any way counted for the pairing of the week**. I mean, I did the math - I figure that there are a few extra days and surely there aren't enough pairings to satisfy 52 r. 1 weeks... so I reserved 8 extra days for random inserts! The last day of course is a big surprise for everyone who sticks around, so I got 7 extra days._

_Let's see... okay, **if you're not familiar with the concept of a fourth wall**, here's the speed guide: in theater, there's a concept of the actors being in an invisible box. The three walls are the background, stage left and stage right. The fourth wall is what separates the actors from the audience - it's like a one-way mirror; the actors can't see you, but you can see them perfectly well. So when you say that you're breaking the fourth wall, you are disregarding the imaginary wall between the audience and the actors and having them aware of and sometimes interact with someone not from their universe._

_This may or may not be the most spontaneous, pointless and horrible chapter I've ever written. Some of them may be out of character. **I USE SARCASM BY THE LAYERS**. But it's parody! You have been warned._

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

Title: Breaking The Fourth Wall

Characters: Kid Flash and Jinx, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Herald, Argent and Hot Spot, Red X, Speedy and Cheshire, Beast Boy and Raven, the omnipotent authoress

Genre: Parody/Humor/Romance

Prompt: No prompt. Boredom and guilt prompted me to do this.

In a dimly lit room somewhere between Oklahoma and Melbourne, an authoress crumpled yet another piece of paper even though there was such a thing as a computer, back hunched and beads of sweat trailing down her face in a so-not cliché way.

Her not stereotypical pencil dropped, and she made a very unscripted sigh.

She paused, and glanced nervously in your general direction although she was definitely not aware of your presence and the way you are most likely sitting lazily in front of a computer screen reading Fanfiction instead of doing something more productive like looking for a job. Then she picked up the pencil, and, with a not really dramatic face of resolve, started writing again.

_Wally West grinned, sneaking up on Jinx. The pink-haired sorceress yelped, nearly dropping the bouquet of roses that Wally'd placed in her arms._

_"W-What?" she asked softly, staring at her reflection in the full length mirror. Wally stood there behind her, grinning widely, in jeans and a red and yellow shirt, and she couldn't help but notice that he seemed to perfectly fit there. "Eleven roses, Wally? That's too much, even for you."_

_"Well, eleven roses babe. Stare in the mirror a little and you'll see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world."_

_Jinx smiled, and pulled Wally closer. "It's thirteen now," she said, her eyes watering a little._

"Yes... I'm sure that this is what like they!" the authoress exclaimed in non-exaggerated triumph.

A brief hiss was heard, and the authoress frowned. "You don't pay me enough to do double takes!" the authoress cried.

"Yes... I'm sure that this is what they like!" she screamed, sticking her tongue out. She slammed a hammer on her desk and a magical canary appeared out of nowhere to take her latest script draft to the cast who were, in reality, just across the hallway.

Meanwhile, in a dressing room a few meters off a hundred or so kilometers (that's right, suck it English system, metric _rocks your socks_) from the coast of a body of water somewhere between Oklahoma and Melbourne, Kid Flash was clinging onto the leg of his enraged, furious, irate, angry, irritated, aggravated, annoyed girlfriend Jinx in an effort to stop her from walking across the hall and staining the nice, white carpets of the building with the blood of their authoress.

"She's not worth it!" Kid Flash cried. "She's not worth all the frown lines you're getting, Jinxie!"

Her eyes flashed that cool shade of bubblegum pink at Kid Flash for a moment. "She's worth it, and are you saying that I have _frown lines_? Why the hell do you even _care? _What do you know about frown lines, anyway?"

"I think he was just trying to create a desperate excuse to keep you from murdering our deranged authoress because he does have a fondness for those white carpets," Cyborg put in reasonably. Herald tackled him, clamping a hand over Cyborg's mouth.

"Shh! Don't let them know that you know beyond the fourth wall!" he hissed, eyes wide and his breathing rough and shallow even though they'd been lounging in an air-conditioned dressing room for the whole time.

"Who? The audience? Our readers?" Cyborg asked in that annoyingly reasonable tone.

Herald started panicking. "SHH! You've said too much!"

"I do _not_ act sweet and sappy like that!" Jinx seethed, eyes glowing dangerously. "I can write a better chapter than that blindfolded - in fact, I will! _With her blood!_"

Kid Flash gulped. Darn it, he thought he'd eradicated all the violent tendencies after Paris-

Ahem.

"Come to think of it," Kid Flash said nonchalantly as he fought to restrain Jinx, "why is she writing about _us_? Isn't it Robin and Starfire's turn this week to be shamed and abused by her horribly cliché writing?"

This time it was Robin who came flailing and tackling. "Shh! Don't remind her!"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. He pushed off Robin and snatched the manuscript from a nearby table. "I mean, just look at this! It's all the Flinx-"

Jinx raised what should have been an eyebrow. "We have a couple name now?"

Kid Flash gave her a boyish grin. "You know it!"

He coughed, returning to his point. "It's like all the Flinx clichés in the Fan Fiction universe wrapped up in a sloppily written package."

"Not quite," Raven called from the other end of the room. "She didn't include any high school universes, Kid Flash taking Jinx to Paris and the HIVE Five coming back to ruin Jinx's life."

"Yet," Beast Boy added.

"But she did an impressive job of combining most of the annoying themes in a few sentences," Raven continued. "She managed to incorporate the highly unlikely fact that Kid Flash has already revealed to Jinx his real name-"

"I know it now, thanks to the internet," Jinx said, smirking.

"-plus the misconception that Jinx changed _for_ Kid Flash-"

"I changed because I realized I was wrong, and Kid Flash helped me realize that, but I didn't change for him," Jinx said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"-and then there's the destruction of character with Jinx's sappiness and out of character fake tears-"

"Darn it, that was the best part of the story," Kid Flash said, feigning disappointment. The sorceress whacked him upside the head with her platform shoe.

"-also, there's the overly used rose thing accompanied by a cheesy Flash-"

"I don't know, that actually sounded like a good idea to me," Kid Flash said with a grin. Jinx glared at him.

"Don't make me take off my shoe again, these things are hard to get on."

"-and lastly there's the incorporation of Kid Flash being able to run in normal clothes which are conveniently red and yellow when in fact the apparel would be burnt due to extreme friction," Raven finished, clapping her hands for emphasis.

"That's true," Kid Flash murmured. "You have no idea how many times I tried that, and at one point I ended up fighting Dr. Light naked."

"Dude," Robin said, making a face. "TMI."

"That must have been worse than when Raven forced him to check out her nightmare-world thing-y," Beast Boy put in, grinning.

"Hey! Don't act like my body isn't godlike," he said, grinning and flexing his muscles. "This is pure energy, baby!"

Jinx shook her head in disappointment. "I'm ashamed to know you."

"Dr. Light must be in dire need of the therapy," Starfire said sympathetically.

"No one ever gives him a break," Bumblebee said with a fond smirk as she reminisced all the times they put Dr. Light through unimaginable mental torture.

Suddenly there a loud bang on the door and the sound of crying at the other side.

"That sounded like our authoress trying to kick down the door and failing miserably!" Cyborg cried, assuming a pose worthy of Captain Obvious.

"Goddonut, the _carpet_!" Kid Flash cried in concern. He rushed out the door, inspecting the white carpet for any bloodstains.

"AYIIIIE!" the speedster cried, jumping up and down, shoulders tense.

Their authoress frowned, dusting herself off and blowing the tip of her water gun in a not-overdone way.

"That'll teach you to forget your loving authoress!" she screamed. "FEAR MY FREEZING WATER GUN OF DOOOOOM!"

Jinx's eyes glowed, and the weapon of possible mass destruction exploded into a pathetic pile of dust. "That'll teach _you_ to mess with my boy."

Cheshire raised an eyebrow beneath her mask. "Since when have you been calling him 'your boy'?"

"That's irrelevant," Jinx said coolly.

Their authoress whimpered. "M-My gun!"

Beast Boy (that's right, it's two words) hit her over the head with a slipper. "Get a hold of yourself and write something decent! We're _tired_ of staring at the same cream walls day after day after week after month while you sit in your room drawing pictures of you and that guy from your high school together and angst-ing about your unrequited love! We're _sick_ of it! And we want better script!"

"And better storylines!" Speedy screamed.

"And more romance!" Kid Flash shouted.

"And less cheesiness!" Jinx shrieked.

"And less corny dialogue!" Starfire yelled.

"And more realistic character depictions!" Robin screeched.

"And no playing favorites!" Aqualad cried.

"And more screen time!" Red X roared.

"And faster updates!" Argent bellowed.

"...I'm content," Raven said.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Beast Boy screamed in her ear.

Raven's eyes glowed dangerously, and Beast Boy was flung against the wall. "Couldn't find a window," she muttered.

"Alright already, _alright_!" their authoress cried in deep pain, 100% real tears forming in her eyes (the fact that she had a bottle of eye drops and hot sauce in her pocket is immaterial).

The authoress cracked her knuckles and began to write again, this time with the entire cast watching her warily.

The scratching sounds of a pencil filled the room, and Robin folded his arms. "Do you think she'll make a decent one this time?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "Only time will tell."

"She probably won't, you know," Cyborg said sensibly.

Herald hit him upside the head again. "_You're dangerous! You know too much!_"

"This is it!" the authoress cried gleefully, the proverbial light bulb making a cheerful ding.

Argent raised a skeptical eyebrow, and she snatched the piece of paper with her perfectly manicured hands.

She inhaled, and began reading.

* * *

_A/N: Well, you know, I had planned on doing a short one to put here, but my muse decided to run away and elope with a llama or something._

_I don't expect any reviews but my author nature kicking in, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you do review, be sure to **give me some ideas for the last chapter of RobStar week**! Great ideas for things to do on dates have high chances of being used in the next chapter, The Ideal Date, part 2._

_Peace out! /hides behind the fourth wall_


	42. The First Time

_A/N: I'm baaaaack! And I have a romantic-yet-friendly type oneshot with me! Seriously, though. I hardly ever see Robin and Starfire dealing with romance while still chatting it up and hanging out as close best friends would. Like normal best friends, egging each other but with more passion and less barriers due to romantic (and I daresay, sexual) tension. So here we are!_

_Thanks, by the way, to the lovely people who contributed ideas for The Ideal Date, part 2! I can definitely use some of your concepts, so... thanks ever so much! :D_

_Man, I haven't updated you guys in a long time... /hangs head in shame  
VOTING STATUS: 1 vote for Red X/Argent, 6 votes for Hotgent, 2 votes for BBTerra, 2 votes for Raven/Kyd Wykkyd, aaand 1 vote for Ravager/Speedy._

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

Title: The First Time

Characters: Robin and Starfire

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor

Prompt: Twist

Word count: 250

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"X'hal!"

"Augh!"

"Not there, Robin! X'hal! _X'hal!_"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"..._o, Kami!_"

"...where'd- _ack!_ - you pick that one up?"

"From our- eep! - trip to Japan."

"Right... I'd rather you not mention that, I tend to lose - _ah, shit_! - my concentration while we're doing this. You know. Focus and all."

"Goodness, Robin! We have been at this for _hours_!"

"I don't know how much longer I can last!"

"It is hurting, Robin!"

"It's not any easier for me, Star!"

"Eep! Wrong position, Robin!"

"Damn! Just let me get that out of there..."

"Switch positions! Make haste, Robin!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got this-"

Robin brushed against Starfire's arm. She yelped in surprise, and, unable to help her wobbling limb, fell along with Robin in a tangled mess on the floor.

The boy gently disentangled his limbs, and rolled on his back. Starfire then followed suit.

"Well, that was an exhilarating game of Twister."

"I agree, Robin, although I believe we could have lasted longer if you had not thrown me off the balance."

Robin rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't I get any credit for supporting your stomach the last thirty minutes?"

"I could easily have been floating," Starfire pointed out.

"Still."

Starfire gave him a lighthearted punch to the arm. "As you wish to believe."

"It was a pretty good first time, don't you think?"

Starfire huffed. "I was not satisfied."

"We'll try again," Robin promised. "As soon as I can feel my limbs again."

* * *

_A/N: ...cough. Weeell, I have no idea where that came from... 'Kami', by the way, is Japanese for God. So I intended it to be something like, "oh, God!", because I've used X'hal too much in less than 5 sentences before inserting that one...  
_

_This reminds me of Chapter 25: Take It Back, with a TWIST (get it? Get iiit? TWIST? TWIST-er? No? Okay...) but still somewhat different... I hope..._

_As always, please review! **Vote for your choice couple in a review**! Don't forget to **voice out your comments and suggestions concerning what you'd lik****e to see happening**, especially for The Ideal Date, part 2!_


	43. The Ideal Date, part two

_A/N: FINALLY! Part two of the Ideal Date, and the last chapter for RobStar week /sob  
This chapter feels fluffy as a newborn bunny to me... although to you it might be cheesy...  
_

_Thanks for the help and the inspiration, nejitenteji10sasu10! Your ideas kept me going :D_

**_And I realized how horrible of an authoress I am! I haven't been replying to my lovely guest reviewers D:  
So I'll start now! If you reviewed from Chapter 30 until Chapter 42 (I figure those are the recent-ish chapters), look for a response at the bottom! ^^_**

_VOTING STATUS: Hotgent wins by a landslide... if you could call it that... so get ready, folks! Oh, and I guess we can start repeating couples for voting now? Or maybe the week after Hotgent? /shrug We'll see..._

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

* * *

Title: The Ideal Date, part two

Characters: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg

Genre: Romance/(slight) Humor

Prompt: Essay, suggestion from nejitenteji10sasu10 (you rock!)

Word Count: 2020

* * *

"A... bar?" Robin asked skeptically.

"If you do not wish to come in, it is alright for us to go elsewhere-" Starfire said quickly.

"No," Robin said with a smile. "It's alright... as long as it's non-alcoholic," he added, leader side kicking in.

Starfire nodded. "As you wish."

Robin self-consciously adjusted his mask before offering his hand to Starfire. "Milady," he said with a grin.

The alien giggled and accepted the hand. "Let us proceed, my dashing knight."

Starfire headed for the front entrance but Robin didn't budge. She stared at him in confusion while he just kept smiling. "You said that it is alright if we go inside?"

"Let's take the back entrance," he said, feeling daring. He tapped his pocket and Starfire could see the green edges peeking out. "I've always wanted to try this."

He led Starfire around the brick building in the flickering light of the neon signs around them and in the cool night air. Starfire wouldn't have minded if they just stayed outside instead.

Robin cleared his throat and faced the burly man guarding the back door. His arms were crossed and he was staring straight ahead - probably standard stuff in Posing 101 for Cheesy Bar Back Door Guards. "We'd like to get in."

The man was silent. He did not acknowledge Robin's presence. Robin took a deep breath and tried again, mustering up all the knowledge he'd gained from watching the films Beast Boy picked out on movie night.

"How much?"

No reply.

He picked two fifty-dollar bills from his pocket. He shoved it lightly into the man's chest. "Is that enough?"

Still, the guard did not seem to budge. Robin wasn't sure he was even breathing.

"Look, I got another hundre-"

The man's hand shot out and hoisted Robin by the collar. _Urk... Beast Boy's movies never go like this_. It took everything in Robin not to kick the guard in the face instinctively. He would wait this out.

"Listen, kid," the man snarled. "You're a superhero, I get that. You look like a clean-cut guy with a nice girl who wants to take 'er out for a night on the town. See, if it were just me I would take the money and let ya get drunk stupid in there. But I won't." He narrowed his eyes at Robin and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. Robin rubbed his throat just a little - he'd faced worse, after all - before turning around and heading to Starfire who was smiling at him weakly.

"Besides," he added, and Robin slowed his walking down. "Boss wouldn't like it if I let you in. Orders 're orders."

"Good night," Robin said, although it was more tossed over his shoulder as he wrapped an arm Starfire's waist and began walking out the alley together.

The man grunted before slipping back into his earlier silence.

"I suppose my idea was a failure as well," Starfire said, looking at Robin apologetically. They were far ahead of the bar and much closer to the outskirts of Jump City.

Robin shook his head. "It's okay, Star. We'll find something else to do. The night is young."

Starfire squeezed his hand and sighed. "Perhaps we should..."

Robin waited patiently for her to finish the sentence. "Star?" he prompted.

He glanced at her. She was staring off into the distance, and he tried to follow her gaze. "The ocean?"

She a slow grin formed on her face. "The beach."

Robin grinned back, and together they ran down the hill and to the shore, two silhouettes against the full moon and star-filled sky. Their laughs filled the air, and the waves sang for them.

* * *

The tuxedo jacket came off and the strappy heels were put aside. They sat together right at the shoreline, fingers touching.

Her toes were buried under the sand, the water lapsing over them at regular intervals. She told him of when she was seven and she had snuck out of the royal palace. ("Just like that?") ("I was a small child. It was easily done.") She went out empty handed and came back with a _zarnic_, ("A _zarnic_?") ("I have told you this before! It is a Tamaranian animal.") which she had proudly presented to her father, and had asked if she could _please, please, please, pretty pleeeease_ keep it and her wild promises of being the greatest _bumgorf_ there ever was. ("Did he let you keep it?") ("Yes, but it was soon eaten by a _glorc_ and we had a small ceremony in honor of its death.") ("Sounds morbid.") ("Perhaps it was.")

His arms supported him on soft sand as he threw his head back and laughed when he remembered a story he ought to tell her. He told her about how when he was little, he'd sneak in the kitchen of Bruce's house ("The man of bat?") ("Batman, Star, and yes.") to steal a bit of Alfred's Thanksgiving pumpkin pie. ("You committed the crime?") ("Not... technically...") He told her that he always felt that Alfred _knew_, but just didn't stop him, and he was lucky that didn't lead to him becoming a pie-thief instead of a vigilante. ("You have a most kind _k'norfka_.") ("I wish I could call him a _k'norfka_, but technically Bruce was my legal guardian.") ("I... see...")

At some point the chatter had faded into comfortable silence. Robin's hand was wrapped around Starfire, who was curled up beside him.

"It is rather late," Starfire murmured, sitting up straight.

Robin let out a noise of protest at the absence of warmth.

"Do not argue," she said, laughing. "Cyborg will be most displeased if we do not return the T-Car before midnight."

Robin stood up, stretching his arms. "What's a few hours between friends?"

Starfire rolled her eyes playfully. "I am being serious, Robin."

"So am I," he whispered huskily, yanking her hand and pulling her closer to him.

She blushed at his sudden mood change. "Robin, what are you-"

He cut her off with a kiss to the lips. Her green eyes widened in shock, but she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She gave in and let him slowly lead her back to the sand.

"The ideal date?" he asked, smirking a bit as he broke away from her. Starfire looked surprised at the sudden question.

"Hmm... not quite," Starfire said, giggling at his crestfallen expression. "You failed to meet several requirements." She began ticking off the reasons on her fingers, her green eyes sparkling as Robin's jaw dropped further and further. "We were not able to commence in the dancing. We did not frolic and wet ourselves in the fountain and most certainly did not kiss in the presence of chemical lights."

Robin's shoulders slumped, and Starfire leaned forward so they touched foreheads. "It was not the ideal date, Robin," she whispered, hands running up and down Robin's arm. "But it was still the best date I have ever engaged in."

"Really? How many have you engaged in?" Robin asked teasingly.

"That is irrelevant," she replied. He grinned at her before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Robin loved running his fingers through her hair and reminded himself to do so more often. Starfire was intoxicated by a smell other than hair gel and sweat - one that only she could smell; a smell that was distinctly Robin. Whispers of _I love you_ filled the night.

They walked back to the T-Car in comfortable silence, little fingers touching now and then. The stars were beginning to fade.

* * *

"X'hal, I cannot believe it took us that long to do this," Starfire muttered bluntly, and Robin laughed. He gestured towards the open elevator door with a flourish and a bow.

"After you," he said, smiling.

"Why, I thank you," Starfire said in her best snooty-voice imitation.

Robin laughed again, and she realized she loved nothing more than making him laugh.

Starfire hoisted Robin up as she floated along, careful not to make any noises. Raven would have their heads if they woke her up at three in the morning.

"Let us go to my room?" Starfire asked, a nervous smile on her face. Robin squeezed her hand.

"I'd like that," he said. "I'd like that very much."

The lights flickered on when Starfire stepped in, and she let out an ear-piercing shriek.

There was a faint yell of "Azar!" and a couple of crashes, but Starfire was focused on taking deep breaths and calming herself. Robin rubbed her back comfortingly, a worried look on his face.

"_Wha!? Whazzat? Whodunnit?_" Beast Boy said groggily, sitting up with all his might.

"Beast Boy!" she squeaked. "Why are you here in my room?" She paused. "And on my sleeping area?"

"Yeah!" Robin said, feeling obligated to back up his girlfriend. He smiled inwardly. It sounded good. _Girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend. Starfire is my girlfriend_. "Why are you sleeping here, and at such an ungodly hour at that?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, hands raised in goodwill. "Don't point the fingers at me; this was _your_ idea!" he said, and Starfire could finally see the bouquet of roses and the box Beast Boy had set aside on the floor.

"...it was?" Robin asked dumbly.

"It was," Beast Boy said, stretching his arms. "So lemme do my part so we can all go to sleep and pretend this never happened." He gave Robin a serious look. "Do you think Raven will believe that if we try hard enough?"

"Miracles do happen," Robin said with a smirk.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Alright-y then." He turned to Starfire. "Starfire, Robin hasn't known you for very long, but he wants you to know that from the first time he saw you he knew there was something special about you. Love at first punch," he said, snickering. "Anyway, he wants you to know that you're his best friend - and judging by the holding hands, much more than that-"

Starfire and Robin blushed and self-consciously, their hands pulled away.

"-so he hopes you'll appreciate the roses and this very cute, eco-friendly - I made sure of that," he added with a wink. "-panda stuffed toy. Lame, I know, but give the guy a break. You're probably his first," he said to a confused-looking Starfire, grinning and best avoiding Robin's glare.

He leaned down and presented the gifts to Starfire with a flourish. She smiled at him and nodded. "I thank you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy shook his head, smiling as well. "Don't thank me - thank Rob over there." And Robin intertwined fingers with Starfire again. "Besides, he was the one who gave me my messenger's tip," he said, tapping his bulging pocket. Starfire giggled.

"If that is the case, then I thank you, Robin," Starfire said, facing the boy and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thank you most vehemently."

"I don't know, I'm not feeling that vehemence quite enough," Robin said, smirking suggestively.

Starfire blushed but leaned in closer anyway. "Perhaps you can feel it if I-"

"You talk too much," Robin murmured, before plunging in for another of her sweet kisses.

"Good night, folks," Beast Boy said, slipping out the door with a smile.

* * *

"_So it was you!_" Raven hissed, chasing Beast Boy down the hallways. Her four eyes glowed and she bared her teeth at him. "_Come back here! I just want to teach you a lesson about how sane people actually _sleep_ at this time of day!_"

Beast Boy yelped as he was narrowly missed by a black energy tentacle. "I learned my lesson, I learned my lesson!"

"_I'll teach it to you permanently!_" Raven cackled, following Beast Boy down a corner.

* * *

"What's it take to recharge peacefully 'round 'ere?" Cyborg shook his head, eyes flickering to the bar on his arm. "They oughta be like me and take their frustrations out durin' a saner time. I'm gonna chew Rob out for takin' my baby way past her curfew _after_ breakfast." He smirked. He was going to have a great time later.

He willed his human mind to relax and join the rest of him in recharging.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Glad _that's_ over with._

_Please remember to vote and review! Also, send in your comments and suggestions for the story. Hotgent week is coming up!_

**_Time to reply to GUEST REVIEWS!:_**

_*Recent Review  
Chapter 24:  
Guest - Haha, glad you think so! :D  
At last! SOMEONE THINKS I'M FUNNY! My greatest dreams have been accomplished.  
Aww, thank you! I'm flattered by your confidence in my ability to make a good next chapter :3  
Hmm... maybe the week after the week after RobStar (wait, what? O_O;) shall be open to new pairings? It's still pretty early, we haven't gone through 7 pairings yet._

Chapter 42:  
Guest - ...would you say it was weird that I laughed too hard at that joke? (Don't look at me like that! I happen to have a very corny sense of humor...) Yeaaah, I thought that it was a bit predictable, but you must admit that that is a CLASSIC. :D  
Hehe, you know Starfire, very surprisingly innuendo-licious. ^^  
xXTheFlyingPieXx - Heeey! Wait! This is you again! Oh, well. Anyway, your vote has been counted, darling. I was kind of expecting it, anyway :3

Chapter 40:  
guestperson - Thanks! HAHA! YES! I demand that you do that right now! /is a sadist  
Hai, hai! Maybe after the week after RobStar week, I'll start counting repeats.  
Guest - Hehe, yup! Robin is just so cute as a jealous not-yet-boyfriend! :D  
guest - Hmm! Raven/Kyd Wykkyd seems very popular as of now! Sure, why not? Your vote has been counted! (:

Chapter 39:  
wykkyd - No problem! It doesn't matter if there was already another pairing with that person; it's not a crime to have more than one fan pairing! :D  
Your vote has been counted!  
guestperson - Haha, I guess I did! ^^  
RobStar is my other OTP, but I'm happy that you are tolerating it. By the looks of things, HotGent will be next, but hey! Never say die, right?  
Guest - Your vote has been counted! (:

Chapter 38:  
. ravager - NO! THE FRIEND ZONE! Well, as we know, Robin does get out so I'm happy xD

Chapter 36:  
Guest - hai, hai! Your vote has been counted ^^

Chapter 34:  
Guest - Your vote has been counted (last week, of course)! (:  
. Ravager - Haha, yes, the cursing ups the level of badassery! You know, as they get older, they have to make the villain people more intimidated, too... what better way than to sprinkle curses everywhere? xD

Chapter 31:  
Guest - yes, yes! I will do my best! :3 I'm glad that you enjoy the stories! :D

Chapter 30:  
anon - Yeah! Take a lesson from Bat-daddy, Robin! :D  
Yes, this is what badass girls do in their spare time. /nods solemnly

_I think... that's... it? If you reviewed and I haven't replied and you want to hear my reply, don't hesitate to speak up :D  
SORRY FOR TAKING 43 CHAPTERS TO GET BACK TO YOU GUYS... I AM HORRIBLE T_T_


End file.
